Kyle's adventures in Remnant
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: OK, this uses an OC I've used for a while, but I wanted to get this brainstorm out to see what people thought of it. Any and all criticism/praise is accepted. Constructive criticism allowed, rated T because RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Remnant

Chapter 1: Running away to Beacon.

A/N: My idea for a RWBY story. I'm starting with a short prologue, but it will only have one OC, so everyone else will still be included, and it is based on the RWBY storyline continuity. I am using the OC Kyle that I use for basically every story I type, but you know, his abilities change in each universe. In this, his Semblance is electrokinesis, but the downside is that he must always use electric dust in gauntlets to keep his semblance under control. These gauntlets are his weapons, and they look like the gauntlet from the after-credits scene of Age of Ultron, just colored yellow with an indigo lightning bolt on the outside. They transform into arm cannons that are like Mega Busters, but each shot can only be fired once before it has to reload, and it cannot fire in fist form.

A/N 2: The main question is, if there is going to be a pairing up between my OC and a female character, I will let the audience decide. The options are: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, any other girl (Except possibly Cinder, she seems too old for a teenager. Glynda Goodwitch is also out of the question. And Winter, and anyone else who shows up in the future that is a professor or a grown woman), and mention who, or no one at all. There is no wrong answer. I will write it depending on how the results turn out. Those who wish for Kyle 10 Alien Force 19, it will be out, probably after my finals. Now… without ANY further ado… to the story!

It all started when I was about 10 years old. My Semblance arose one day as I was helping my father, Kalin, set up his training area in his backyard. Once I touched one of the metal devices, a spark arose from my hand.

I yelled, "AGH!" I sent the shock at the machine accidentally, and while my father survived the sudden attack from the training equipment by using his blade, Katanarui. He wasn't too keen on giving it a name, but he named it that because of his wife, my mother, Rui, and his weapon was a katana.

My father, Kalin, said, "Kyle, what happened?"

I replied, "I… dunno." He sheathed his katana.

He replied "You are lucky I was a master hunter and not some rank amateur." He walked to me, and saw sparks coming out of my hands. His eyes widened.

I said, "Please don't freak out, Dad. I didn't mean to do-" As my hands came up, blasts of lightning flew at my Dad. He blocked it with his katana, slicing the blast in two. I jumped back.

Dad said, "You have a Semblance, like me." I looked at him, confused, and worried.

I asked him, "A… Semblance?" He patted my head. "Yeah, you got it, son." He said to me. That was the day he promised to teach me how to hone my gifts. Since I could not find a way to control my ability on my own, he went to a Dust shop, seeking a way to keep my bolts under control through a dust-powered weapon. I was wearing rubber gloves in the store to attempt to size gloves for me, and not electrocute the store owner.

The store owner, being a balding old man, saw us walk in. He was balding, but had a lot of hair on the sides of his head. He smiled at me.

"Kalin," He asked, "Why is your son wearing rubber gloves?" I responded rather hastily to this.

"I can't control my Semblance! It's lightning power!" I immediately covered my mouth. Others in the store turned to look. I lowered my head in shame. My Dad sighed, but continued walking to the counter. As the shoppers continued to look, he talked to them.

He said, "What? My son just discovered his Semblance. He needs a way to keep himself from hurting others on accident! That's all. Now, nothing to see here, move along." The shoppers obeyed him. The old man looked worried.

"Gee, Kalin. I didn't know this was such an issue he had to wear rubber gloves…"

My Dad replied, "This has been somewhat effective for now, but we need a way for him to channel it. I was hoping you had some kind of lightning dust weapon you could suggest." The old man looked at the wall behind him. There were plenty of options. I saw a lance, a sword, and even a scythe. The old man lifted a finger to his beard.

"I do have one. But it's not meant to be on the floor just yet."

"So, my son needs help. I'd do anything for him." I looked up at my Dad. "Son, you're going to be a good hunter someday. You just need a little help." I nodded.

"Alright, but it'll cost you." The shopkeep said.

"How much?"

"700 Lien." Whoa.

"More than I was willing to immediately pay, I admit." He stroked his chin, which was still scruffy.

"The choice is yours, Kalin." My Dad thought to himself. I looked up at him, then at my rubber gloves, which emitted a tiny spark towards one of the racks holding up some huntress jackets. I looked up with pleading eyes to Dad.

"Okay. Is it equipped, or is that extra?" The shopkeep smiled.

"For you, the dust is on me."

"Thanks, Venitio." The old man, Venitio, said, "Anytime. Now, let's get him sized up."

"You're going to need to size him with the gloves still on. He can only give you a static shock then." My Dad told him.

Venitio replied, "I'll be careful."

"Thank you." I told him. We followed him to the back of the store, and he worked on sizing my hands. After some minor shocks, we managed to get myself set up. I got a size 5 in the gloves. These gloves were indigo with a yellow lightning bolt, and their cores lit up when I had my rubber gloves off.

"Whoa, cool!" I said. These gloves were amazing! The fingers moved when I moved them, and they felt practically weightless. They looked big at first, but after some practicing on swinging them, I knew I could get used to them.

My Dad said, "Perfect! What are they called?"

Venitio replied, "The Indigo Volts. They are made to resize themselves over time, made specifically for those with elemental based semblances. The Dust is just a way to help contain the power. They also have one other feature." I looked at the old shopkeeper.

I asked him, "What is that?" He smirked to himself, and showed me a demo with a different pair of them. They transformed into giant cannon hands, and fired lightning orbs from both. They made a moderately sized explosion on the target he aimed at.

"Dang, old man!" My Dad said. "This'll be perfect!" Venitio looked back to me.

"Listen, son. That mode is for emergencies only. It can heavily damage you if you are not careful." I nodded.

"The recoil alone can be a problem? Then how do you handle it so well?" My Dad asked him.

"I practice with them in my spare time, when the store is not open. I've even broken into packages not meant to be sold just yet to test one of the products."

"Good ol' Venitio. Thanks again, by the way." Dad said. He handed Venitio the money, and we left with the gloves on me.

"I will be a good hunter, Dad! Just you wait!" I said to him. He patted me on the head.

"You sure will, son. I'll start you on the right path." And he did. My Dad was so good. He walked home, where my Mom was cooking dinner.

"Honey, I helped out with our son's zapping problem!" He yelled.

"Good! Last time, he nearly zapped me!" My mom, Rui, appaeared, with black hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face. She was not a huntress, or ever was. She was just a regular civilian that happened to catch the eye of a hunter. My Dad could not stay away from her. She was fairly skinny. She was smiling, then saw my gauntlets. She looked concerned.

"Kalin, my son is wearing Hunter weapons." She stated.

"Of course. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"How much did Venitio charge you?"

"Just 700 Lien. Don't worry. It's out of my pocket alone." She took a deep breath and looked at them. "They certainly look cool, honey." She told me.

"They hold in my shocks just fine! We just need Dust in it!" I said happily.

"That's good, son. Ready to eat?"

"I sure am." We had eaten our dinner that night. My mom makes a killer pepperoni pizza. From that day on, I properly learned how my weapons worked, and my Dad was working with me on training me to be a hunter on his own. I had never gone to any academy, but we did practice with each other, even against each other.

One day… three years later…

My powers had become very good, and I was one with my Indigo Volts. They felt like they were apart of me, it was so cool. Venitio was right about their sizes adjusting as I got older, by the way. They grew on me, quite literally. I learned how to charge my punches with electricity, and even let off small bursts while they were still in glove mode. In cannon mode, I eventually got used to the recoil, but did not really master how to time my flips or do other such athletic maneuvers like that yet. Dad swung his sword at me, and I blocked it with a small burst from both hands, then tried to punch him. He blocked the attack and swung, but I ducked, and tried to give him an uppercut, but he caught my fist, and kicked me away. I flipped to my feet, and gave a small burst back to try and do a flying punch. He blocked it, then I grabbed his sword and tried to kick him across the head, but he grabbed my leg, and slammed me onto the ground.

My mom said, "Kalin! Easy!"

"Sorry, honey! I'm just not trying to go TOO easy on him." I got up, and made the cannon hands come up.

"Did you master the recoil yet?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied, and fired the shots. I flew backwards terribly far, and he took one of the orbs, but the other was knocked back at me. I made a small burst with my fist mode, knocking it back towards him, and I had to reload my dust cartridges. I quickly grabbed both clips from my belt, and jammed them into my gauntlets. Without Dust, I can't attack at far range at all. I saw the orb head towards me again, and I took it.

"I told you you had to master your reload speed, son!" My Dad stated.

"GRR…" I got up, and my hair was everywhere as a result of the shock. My Dad had walked up to me, and swung the sword downwards, but stopped it before it touched me.

"You're getting better son." He pulled his blade back up. "But you're not quite there yet." He continued on. I knew I wouldn't be able to match him, but I always tried to win regardless. I was helped up.

"I could've had you if I just clobbered you harder." I said.

"Being a Hunter is not just about strength. It's about what's inside you."

"Inside?" He pointed at my heart.

"Yeah. It's like what makes me a man. It makes you a man, too."

"I wish I knew what you meant, Dad."

"If you don't know now, you will eventually." He said. It was just after that everything went wrong. A man in a white coat covering a suit walked up to us. He had a bowl cut, had black hair, and his eyes were also blue.

"Ironwood." Dad said.

"Kalin Tesla. I need you for a mission."

"There's no other reason you always come here. So. What's up?"

"Torchwick and the White Fang."

"It's always them…"

"We don't know if they're working together, but they have been talking to each other. We need you and your old team to investigate. You were the best team after Team STRQ, you know." He chuckled.

"So.. Team KNTO has to come together again?"

"Correct. I have already gathered your whole team together." I saw a man and two other women in the distance, but could not make out their forms. My Mom looked worried, and walked up to Dad.

"Honey… Please." She said.

"Look, Rui. I need to. Besides, you know I can trust them." He kissed her, and she hugged him tightly.

"Dad." I walked up to him.

"HEY!" The one guy near the car was still waiting. "I thought you liked to go out with us!" The one woman said, "Kalin! We need you!" The second one just crossed her arms.

"In a minute!" He looked down to me, and patted my head. "You're the man of the house now, Kyle. Wait til I get back. Then we can finish your training." I nodded to him.

"Everything will be just the way it was when you get back!" The Ironwood gentleman looked at my hands.

"Aren't those not even supposed to be in circulation yet?" I hid my hands behind myself.

"I know a guy, and my son needed help." He told him.

"Fine. But we'll be talking about this on the way." Ironwood said. He left with them after that. After that day, I never saw him again.

Current day…

I'm currently 16. I hunt Grimm in the woods to hone my skills with my powers. Since I haven't seen Dad in 3 years, and I don't know where any Hunters or Huntresses live, I train myself. My mom doesn't like it, but I feel like I need to get myself stronger to find out what happened to him.

"KYLE! KYLE! Get back here!" I had yet again ran out to find the Grimm messing up our town. I made myself my town's personal protector. After Venitio had a raid on his shop for some dust, led by some orange haired gentleman, I had been able to hone my skills. I could not defeat the man, but all the same, I saved us. There were Beowulves coming towards the grocery store, and I got their attention by shooting a hole in one of them, killing it.

"Sorry, Fido, but you just pissed off the sheriff!" I said. I reloaded my cannon immediately, and shot yet another shot at his buddy, blowing him up as well. Ursas also came for me, from the top of some buildings. I flipped away, turning my cannons back into glove mode, and firing a burst out to land a clean straight punch to the bear's head. He was sparking when I hit him, then he landed on his back. I then slammed myself into his gut, and he exploded. I got covered in a black liquid, and the remaining creatures growled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your boss?" I asked them sarcastically. Another Beowulf decided to jump at me, when I burst him backwards with both of my hands. I slugged, elbowed, and punched my way through the entire army of monsters. I scared them off, but I fell to my knees afterwards. All of a sudden, the Atlesian forces came to see me.

"Again, Tesla? Shouldn't you be protecting your mother?!" One guard asked. Still panting, I got to my feet.

"Hey, not my fault you guys didn't get here fast enough. You could have sent some Hunters. Like the guys that were on Team KNTO!"

"That was not our fault. We lost them."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND GET THEM BACK?!"

"Not our problem anymore, son. Now, let us take you home."

"Not until you tell me what happened to my father!" The guy aimed his gun at me.

"Son. Don't get yourself in more trouble than you're already in."

"Fine." I said, angrily. The guy drove me back to my house himself.

"My son!" Mom yelled happily. I was hugged by her, and I hugged her back.

"Sorry, Mom. I heard the townspeople screaming, and I saw a fire."

"You are not a Hunter."

"I can be one!"

"Baby, it's dinner time. Thank you, guardsman."

The guard had said, "All part of my job, ma'am. Keep a tighter leash on your son. We can overlook his acts of vigilantism only for so long."

"I'll see that he does so."

I replied, "Oooh…" The guard drove off.

"Kyle! You need to stop trying to play hero and do your job!" She said, setting spaghetti in front of me.

"So what? You and I both know we want to know what happened to my Dad!"

"Your job right now is to pass school, and make it to senior year."

"But I don't WANT to be a regular person! I WANT to be a Hunter!"

"I'll send you to Signal after you graduate High School. We discussed this."

"But that could take forever! And then don't get me started on waiting for Beacon to accept me!" I began to eat, splattering my gloves a bit.

"Son, I love you, but I don't want you to needlessly-"

"Oh here we go!" She slammed the table.

"Son. One more word like that, and you can FORGET about becoming a hunter!" I shut up, and continued eating my food. She nodded.

"Good. As soon as you're done with the dishes, polish your gloves."

"Yes, Mom."

"And finish your homework."

"Yes, Mom."

"And go to bed. I want you to get some sleep for tomorrow. It'll be important!"

"I know, Mom." I had finished my bowl, and washed our dishes. This always gets my gloves to feel rusty and tight, but I'm going to have to accept it now. As I finished that activity, I had an idea. As I polished my gloves, I was using the Internet to print out a Beacon enrollment form.

'Fine.' I thought to myself. 'If she won't let me go to Beacon the normal way, I'll just go in myself." I begun to fill it out. It took all night to fill out. Once I did fill it out, I sent it.

"I know I technically have to be in Signal first, but screw it. I feel like I'm in a class all my own." I said.

"What?" That was my Mom.

"I mean… I'm in a class all my own I got my homework done so fast!" I smiled nervously.

"That's good, sweetie." She smiled again, and headed back to her work. I sighed. I got an email immediately.

"Huh?" I opened the e-mail.

"Dear Mr. Tesla.

I was not aware Kalin Tesla had a family. He must have kept it under wraps. I am sorry for your loss. I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Technically, I am not allowed to accept someone who has not yet finished or even gone to Signal or a less prestigious academy, but for you, I can make an exception and help you on what I believe is your quest to find out how your father disappeared by teaching you what you need to know to be a proper Hunter.

We already have a full list, but I can squeeze you in on my flight to the academy if you wish. I saw the picture you enclosed in a file as well. You look just like him. Minus the scraggly beard of course.

Meet me in Vale, and I will help you make sure your questions are answered. I have close ties with Ironwood, and can at least question him on what happened to Team KNTO in the meantime. I worked with them myself, and can say that he and I were acquaintances of sorts. Just tell me where you wish to meet, and we'll talk.

Ozpin"

Wow. He sent mail back to me, saying he would accept my… filing. Wow. I grinned.

"Dear Professor Ozpin,

Sure. I'd be happy to come! I won't disappoint you, as my Dad taught me pretty much everything he knew before he disappeared! You'll be proud of me!

Kyle Tesla"

I did not expect him to reply to my email back, but I was happy he even paid attention. Wow! Me. A hunter. Skipping regular education to go to Beacon. Alright! I just then got another e-mail.

"Dear Mr. Tesla,

I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you did not give me a meeting time or place.

Ozpin."

Oops.

"Dear Professor Ozpin,

Sorry. Meet me at this address. 33665 Qrow Lane.

Kyle Tesla."

"Dear Mr. Tesla

Perfect. Is this in front of your High School?

Ozpin."

"Dear Professor Ozpin,

Yes. It is. I'm willing to put it behind me if it means finding out what happened to my father.

Kyle Tesla."

"Dear Mr. Tesla,

Yet again, I admire your commitment. I will hold you to your previous emails.

Ozpin."

Cool. I set it all up. This guy sounded important, he had connections, and I could learn to be a much better fighter while I was at Beacon, the most prestigious academy in all of Vale! YES! I turned my computer off, packed some bags, and went to bed. Ozpin was going to be so happy!

The next day…

My Mom woke me up. "Time for school again!"

"Sweet!" I woke up right away, got dressed, and got all of my bags.

"What's with the bags, Kyle?"

"Field Trip. We're going to visit Beacon Academy."

"Long trip, huh?"

"Totally. Well, I'll miss you, Mom. I won't be back for a little while."

"I understand, Kyle. Well, hope you enjoy yourself!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back. No matter what happens, I will miss my Mom. As soon as I got to school, I saw a large gyrocopter flying above.

"Whoa…" I walked up to the door, and saw a silver-haired man in front of the school's main doors.

"Hello." He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a green scarf. He also wore glasses, but the rods coming off the glasses were shaped like bolts, then went straight to his ears. His pants were black. He also wore a pendant with a purple cross.

"I am Ozpin. I'm here like you asked, Mr. Tesla. Now, ready to go to Beacon?"

"I sure am."

"I only have one question."

"Shoot."

"You're going to be at a handicap compared to many of the other students regardless of the fact that you have once saved your town from an invasion of Grimm. You've never had formal training, if I understand correctly."

"You're right. I taught myself, and I learned a lot from Dad before he…" I couldn't keep going.

"It's alright, Kyle. You don't have to say it. We'll know for sure eventually. Now, come aboard." A ladder came down, and he grabbed onto it. I grabbed onto it while my bags were still holstered onto my back. We walked into the passenger bay, where there was a blond woman in a white teacher's outfit and glasses, and a girl dressed primarily in black and red. Her outfit reminded me of Little Red Riding Hood.

"Hi!" The girl said. "Are you going to Beacon, too?"

"Y-yeah." I said. She eyed my weapons weirdly, but was smiling as she did so.

"Wow… Indigo Volts! They just now got on stock! How'd you get them?"

"My Dad got a deal on them before they even hit the shelves."

"Wow… Those remind me of my sister's weapons!"

"Is that so?" I asked. The woman raised her glasses, and we were still on our way, but we stopped at a station. I raised my eyebrow.

"Wait… this isn't Beacon!"

"Yeah!" The girl agreed. The woman spoke up.

"From here on, you'll take the same transportation the other students will take! Now, since you two are special cases, we're expecting much from you! I didn't agree with Ozpin on this matter, but he is the head professor!"

Ozpin said, "Good luck to you both." The doors closed, leaving me and the girl alone.

"Okay… Oh! Your name is…"

"Ruby! Ruby Rose."

"Kyle Tesla." Her eyes widened.

"You're… Kalin Tesla's son?! He never mentioned one!"

"Well, apparently he kept his family and hunter lives separate. I'm hoping to get the skills to find out what happened to him."

"I'm sure you'll do it!" She got in my personal space to say this, but at least I know she genuinely cared. She may be a good friend in the future.

"Thanks. I hope you do well, too." I told her. We scrambled to get on the airship to Beacon.

To be continued…

(If you all want me to continue, please leave a response. There will be a poll on my page for which girl my character should be with, if anyone. Thanks. DMUDZ.)


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant

Chapter 2: The first day of Beacon Academy.

A/N: Still accepting votes for the pairing with my OC. So far, it's Yang: 2, Ruby: 1, everyone else: 0. If you want your favorite girl represented, throw on the votes, eh?

While Ruby and I had been running up to the area that the airship to Beacon was going, we had to stop because Ruby wanted cookies. COOKIES?!

"If you make us miss this ship because of your cookie addiction, I swear to the GODS I will never let you have a cookie again!" I yelled. Ruby was munching on what she had as she ran with me.

"I'm sorry… mmm!" She managed to get out. Ruby and I still ran at full speed. I saw the doors closing.

"We're never gonna make it!" I yelled. Ruby swallowed her cookies.

"I got this." She said. She wrapped her arms around my waist, then everything was a blur. All of a sudden, we were on the ship. All I remembered was a loud boom, and then we were there.

"Whoa!" I said. I looked around, trying to figure out what happened.

"Super speed." She said. "My Semblance."

"We were going to make it the whole time, weren't we?" I asked her. I got to my feet, and begun to dust myself off as Ruby put another cookie in her mouth.

She had replied, "Mm-hm!" and nodding at the same time. I shook my head, giggling to myself.

"Nice one, Ruby. I should give you more credit." Ruby and I made a fist-bump. We looked for a place to sit down together.

Ruby asked, "Why didn't Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch take us on their ship?"

"No special privileges for students, I suppose. Or maybe they needed to discuss something super top secret." I said back. Personally, I didn't care. I was happy to be on my way to Beacon regardless of how I got there.

Ruby said, "My sister's supposed to be on this ship, too. I just haven't seen her yet." I was actually interested to meet her sister because Ruby said she had similar weapons to my own Indigo Volts. I pulled them up to look at them again, remembering my Dad. I smiled to myself.

"Hello?" I was snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry. It's just… I miss my Dad a lot. I know the news of his disappearance took everyone by surprise." I said.

"Oh my God! Ruby!" I heard a voice out of nowhere, and then Ruby got picked up and hugged by a blonde girl.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please, stop…" I heard Ruby say. The blonde girl backed off, and I saw… the chest.

"Yowza." I said silently to myself. I remember hearing all about Ruby's sister on the way in, though, and I don't want to leave a bad impression, regardless of what happened. I got up, and waited for Ruby to introduce me. Her sister looked at me, and looked me over, still smiling.

"Looks like you already made a friend, too. What's his name?" She asked.

Ruby said, "This is Kyle. He's been bumped up a few years, too, right?"

"Kind of, yeah." I said, half-lying. How would everyone have reacted if they heard I never even went to Signal? I have no idea!

"Kyle Tesla, to be precise." I put my hand out. Ruby's sister suddenly looked surprised.

"Did you say 'Tesla?'"

"Yes. The same."

"You're Kalin Tesla's son, aren't you?"

"Precisely." She shook my hand after getting over her shock. I let her try to get over her shock on her own. I think I'm going to have to get used to this 'mere mention of my last name' thing.

"He never said he had one."

"Your name, ma'am?" I said, wanting to get her out of her trance. Ruby spoke up.

"He's already heard this from me, Yang…" She said to her.

"Oh, sorry! Name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Ruby's been telling me your weapons are similar to mine." She looked at my hands, noticing the gauntlets.

"Indigo Volts…" She said to herself. It's like my weapons are forbidden to public knowledge or something. She held them again.

"I wanted these instead of my Ember Celica, but they weren't out yet. How'd you get these?!" Ruby interjected again.

"His Dad bought them for him before he disappeared." She said. Yang looked at me, and I gave her an expression like I really didn't want to talk about that.

Yang said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I said, "Heard that from Ozpin, Yang. It's cool." I took my hand back, and put them in my pockets on my jacket. My jacket was blue with a 'lightning hazard' symbol on each sleeve. Mostly for people to know how my Semblance worked, but my weapons are still loaded at the moment, so it's fine.

"So. How'd you two manage to skip the last years at Signal?" She asked us. Ruby spoke first.

"Ozpin saw my skill when I handled a robbery in the city all on my own! I stopped all of them except their boss. He got away, but I did save the store and most of the Dust." Yang smiled to her.

"Nice job, little sister!" She patted Ruby on the head, and Ruby giggled. "Moving up in the world. And you?" She looked to me.

"Well, I became my town's self-appointed protector, and I fought Grimm all the time." I said.

"Not bad, not bad." Yang said to me. She kept her smile of approval, so I assumed it was cool.

"I hunt Grimm for fun." I smirked to Yang. Ruby gasped at this, but Yang narrowed her gaze at me.

"I could, too."

"But you don't." I smirked more.

"True." She stated.

"Um… guys?" Ruby asked. The news suddenly came on.

"It has happened again, citizens of Vale. Roman Torchwick struck today, robbing an old man of his precious dust, as is his goal. He was thankfully stopped from taking too much dust, and escaped only with a small amount. Professor Goodwitch, and new Beacon student Ruby Rose were on the scene, but they could not be located in time for an interview. We'll keep more news posted as we get it." The newswoman had said. I growled to myself. Now I have a name to put to the face. Torchwick. He was the guy Ironwood spoke of before my Dad disappeared… and he ruined Venitio's shop while I couldn't do a thing to stop him! My fists clenched, and a few minor sparks came out of my pocket, but I got myself back under control quickly.

Yang asked, "You know him, too?" I nodded.

"He robbed an old man in my town, too." I said to her. "I remembered his face but not his name. And now I find out he was responsible for Dad's disappearance…" I took a deep breath again, remembering what Dad told me.

Flashback…

My Dad had said, "Son, your weapons are perfect to contain your energy when you don't need it, and release just enough when you need them to, but your power does respond to your emotions. Don't ever forget it." I was only 12, and had mastered the basics of using my weapon, and a proper fighting style. I could defeat Beowolves on my own then.

"My emotions say how powerful I am?" I asked him. He nodded.

"All Semblances respond to their owner in some way or another. Usually. Yours responds almost exclusively to your emotions. You need to keep it under control. If you get TOO mad, not even the Indigo Volt's dust reserves will help." He said. The look on his face had been so serious. I decided to listen to him, and attempt to not get too angry, despite some minor injuries that happened in regular school.

End Flashback.

Yang said, "Touchy subject. Got it." I think she noticed the sparks, but I didn't call attention to it to cause a scene. All of us saw one guy hobbling around. He was blonde, kind of like me, but wore knight armor on himself. He had a sword in a sheath on his side.

The guy stated, "I hate flying… Ooohh…" He covered his mouth, and Ruby, Yang, and I backed up.

Ruby said, "Hopefully he makes it to Beacon…" Yang and I nodded in agreement. I looked outside, watching the ground below. The city of Vale looked awesome from this high. Ruby and Yang also looked outside, noticing my amazement.

Yang asked, "Pretty cool, huh?" I nodded.

"I've never been in an airship before." I said. Ruby poked her head to the window while eating her last cookie. The sight of being high above a city on the way to the rest of my life… would probably the last time I would merely enjoy the wonder of what I was seeing. When we landed, the academy itself was even bigger than I thought. It soared into the clouds. I was amazed yet again.

"Holy crap." I stated as we left. Yang, Ruby, and I all walked out together. That same guy from before barfed into a trash can when we made it to Beacon.

Yang said, "Welcome to Beacon." Ruby's and my mouth opened wide.

"Whoa… I've never seen a school look so big before." I said. Ruby had suddenly shrunk into a smaller anime-form for some reason.

"Ooh! He has a collapsible staff! Ooh-ooh! She has a fire sword!" She started to float off, and Yang got her back to the both of us in normal form.

Yang said, "Easy, sis. They're just weapons."

Ruby replied, "Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! And they're so cool…" I pulled my hands back out of my pockets to look at the Indigo Volts again. I understood where Ruby was coming from. Without these, I would become an almost untamable engine of voltage. I clenched my fists, putting them back in my pockets, but smiled to myself. Ruby understood.

Yang asked her, "Why don't you swoon over your own weapon, then?" Ruby pulled out a giant red scythe. My mouth went agape again. THAT was her weapon?

Ruby said, "Of course I like Crescent Rose. Seeing new weapons is like seeing new people, but better." Yang pulled over Ruby's hood.

Yang said, "Come on, Ruby. Why don't you go try to make some more new friends, like Kyle here?" I looked back to them both, being snapped out of the trance of looking at my own weapons.

Ruby asked me, "We're friends, right?"

I replied back, "Of course, Ruby. I would assume I'm Yang's friend, too, then?" Yang smiled. A random group of people had suddenly come up behind Yang.

"Good. You two get along and have fun now, because I gotta catch up with some old friends! Bye!" She zoomed off in quite the hurry, and shoved us into each other.

Ruby yelled, "Wait, are there dorms, do we get dorms? DO we… What am I doing?…"

"I dunno…" I replied back. While trying to readjust ourselves, we both fell onto some suitcases.

"What are you two doing!" Some voice had yelled. I recovered quicker than Ruby did, seeing a white haired girl with blue eyes. She had one large pigtail on the right side of her head, with a tiara surrounding a bun. I knew I saw her somewhere before, but couldn't remember where at the moment.

"Sorry." Ruby said. I had already gotten to my feet.

"Sorry?!" The other girl yelled back. "Do you have any idea what's in these cases?"

"No, we don't, girlfriend." I had replied with much sass. I went back to help Ruby up. "This is Dust mined from the Schnee Quarry! Dust that could have exploded!"

"Schnee?" I asked myself. "You mean-"

"YES! The Schnee Corporation! Surprised you know about it and how Dust…" She saw my hands. "INDIGO VOLTS?! How'd you get your hands on those?"

"If you must know, my Dad bought them for me to use as Hunter weapons." I replied. She narrowed her gaze at me.

"Those JUST publicly came out. Unless you got a test sample, then-"

"These are the real deal." I said, smirking. Ruby handed her one of her suitcases, which the Schnee girl took away in a fury.

"Then you should know how volatile Dust is! This can be Fire, Water, Lightning, any kind of energy! The dust can go anywhere, be used for elemental Semblances-" She was shaking a vial of dust around as she was speaking. I grabbed her arm, making her stop shaking it.

I said, "And since you are a Schnee, I would assume, you would know shaking Dust around in the air haphazardly can have some dire consequences? Specifically if someone were to…" I saw Ruby had inhaled some of the red Dust. "Uh oh."

"NO!" The Schnee girl said. Ruby sneezed, covering us in a fiery blaze.

"AGH!" She screamed. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"And exactly what I was trying to tell you, Princess." I said. She gave me an evil look, when I noticed the bottle she was holding was gone.

I said, "And you lost a perfectly good bottle of Fire Dust. Oops." I shrugged, dusting myself off. The Schnee girl was still keeping up an angry face. I have to admit, I was kind of enjoying making fun of this chick's inability to keep her cool.

"I said I was sorry, Princess." Ruby said. She decided to aid me in fending off this girl.

"Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?!" She finally brought that up, I see.

"Well…" Ruby looked at me, and I shrugged, not knowing what to say back.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, you know. It's more than just sparring and practice. We fight monsters." Ms. Schnee was getting under my skin, too.

"I already fought some monsters, girlfriend. I have experience." I smirked at her yet again.

"And there's still so much more to it. Now, you two watch where you're going, got it?!"

"I'll keep that in mind… Princess." I said. Princess turned around.

"Heiress, actually." Ms. Schnee, Ruby, and I turned to see a new girl, primarily dressed in black and had a black bow on her head. She had ribbons wrapped around her arms, and wore purple socks. Her eyes were yellow. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said. That was her name. Weiss. Okay.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." The new girl continued. I smirked yet again, with Ruby laughing with me. It's like no one really liked Weiss right now.

"How dare- Who do you-.." She snatched the dust bottle from the other girl's arms, and stormed off while her butlers grabbed the other suitcases.

Ruby yelled, "I'll make this up to you somehow!" I shook my head. I didn't owe that girl anything.

"Thanks for the, huh?" The girl dressed in black was already walking away. I ran off after her, leaving Ruby alone. I figured she'd be fine for a moment or two. I poked her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Just wanted to say thanks for telling that stuck-up Weiss girl off. That's all."

"I was just stating facts, but you're welcome."

"Hey, my name's Kyle. So, what's yours?"

"Blake. Now, if you don't mind, I have some reading to catch up on." She put her face back in her book, and continued off.

"That's cool!" I yelled after her. She nodded as she walked. I was going to go back to Ruby, and saw Vomit-Boy from before helping her up. Since I figured it would be good for Ruby to make new friends like Yang said, I left them alone. I also assumed Blake wanted to be left alone, so I walked off on my own. I figured maybe finding Ozpin's office would do me some good. I had my own questions for him, and figured he would have time to answer some questions. I made my way to Ozpin's office past some of the others. I knocked on the door.

"Come in. I'm still setting up." I heard on the other side. I opened the door slowly, and saw him writing some paperwork.

"Mr. Tesla. Come in. Have a seat." I followed his orders.

"Already having a tough first day?" He asked me.

"Well, there was a stuck-up girl named Weiss who tried to tell Ruby and I off for messing with her baggage on accident…"

"Ms. Schnee. Tough shell to crack, that one."

"She already hates me. I tried to tell her off, and a girl all dressed in black also helped us."

"You and Ruby?"

"Precisely. I'm already making friends. I met Ruby, her sister Yang, and uh… a girl named Blake, I guess she's my friend. She wasn't mean to me. Just dismissive."

"Blake Belladonna. She was admitted the same way you were. Wanted to leave her old life and learn something valuable. Like you."

"Do you have any information on my Father?" I randomly brought that up.

"I have not had the time to contact General Ironwood yet, but as soon as I do, I will notify you. My advice for now is to try and mingle with the other students, and see what other friends you can make." Made sense, but I want to find my Dad.

"Right. Sorry to bother you, Professor."

"It's alright, Kyle. Remember. If you have any trouble, just come to my office." I nodded, and left, deciding to try and find Ruby again. I found her talking with Vomit-Boy, and she was showing off her scythe. Thing still gives me the creeps.

"Is that a scythe?!" Vomit-Boy asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby answered.

"What?" He asked her.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh."

"RUBY!" I ran to them.

"And where have you been, Kyle?" She asked me.

"Sorry about that. Just had to talk to the other girl about something… So… who's he?"

"Jaune Arc. You?" He put his hand out, and I shook it. He immediately took notice of my gauntlets.

"Kyle Tesla."

"That's an unusual last name." He said.

"I'm surprised. You're the first person I met that didn't immediately know what my last name meant." I replied back.

"What does it mean?"

Ruby said, "He's the son of a missing Hunter."

"Ruby…" I gave her a look.

"Sorry!" She said, covering her mouth and hiding her scythe away.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." He said. I looked at his weapon.

"A plain old sword? Haven't seen those for ages." I said to him, trying to change the subject.

Ruby went, "Ooooh." Jaune unsheathed it for us.

"Awesome!" I said, with stars in my eyes. Ruby responded, "I agree. What does it do?" Jaune pulled his sword out.

"I can swing it… and this is the shield." He pulled up the sheath, and it extended into a shield. He couldn't get it though, and was flailing it around for a moment, trying to get it back. Ruby giggled, and I just shook my head slightly.

"The shield gets smaller if I don't feel like carrying it anymore." He said.

"Doesn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes it does." Jaune told us.

"I'm a nerd when it comes to weapons." Ruby told us. 'Guess I went a little overboard when I designed it."

"You built that?"

"Yeah. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My Great Grandfather used it in the war."

"More like a family heirloom, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like it."

"I do, too." I said. Interesting that his own family would trust him with something like this. It must be valuable.

"People just don't have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune replied. I thought I noticed something in his expression, but I might be fooling myself.

"So, why'd you help me back there?" Ruby asked him.

"Why not? It's like my Mom always says. 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"First time I heard that one." I brought up randomly.

"Well, where are we going?" Ruby asked us.

"I don't know. I was following you." Jaune brought up.

"I can bring us to the lobby. I made my way to Ozpin's office before." I said. We made our way there, where I saw Yang again.

"I'll leave you guys alone for now… uh… I want to talk to Yang for a moment." I told them.

Ruby said, "Yang's here?" I nodded.

"I want to see how her weapons are so similar to mine." I told her.

"Don't challenge her to a fight, Kyle."

"I won't. I just want to see them." I told her. I walked towards Yang, leaving Ruby and Jaune. Yang turned her eyes up.

"Hi, Kyle." She said.

"Yo, Yang. Listen, Ruby told me you're weapons are similar to mine. Can I get a sneak peak?" Yang got up.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to use them right now. There are too many people."

"I don't." She turned on the Ember Celica. They unwrapped all the way around her forearms, and shined with golden brilliance. If Ruby nerded out before, I was about to. I shrunk into an anime form myself.

"HOLY WAH! This is amazing! What a design! The shooting part is built IN to the punching part?! OOoooh!" I was floating everywhere around her, when she suddenly pulled me down to Earth.

"Wow. You are like Ruby. No wonder she's attached to you." She said.

"Sorry. I've gotten in love with punching gloves ever since I got mine." I said. I tried to feel one of them, but forgot my metal finger rubbed up against it.

"Oh. Yeah." I said out loud. Yang looked worried.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"I can't remove these." I told her.

"Why not?"

"It's part of my Semblance. If I don't wear these, my shocking abilities are uncontrollable. And even then, I need Dust to put it under complete control."

Yang asked, "They didn't teach you how in Signal?" Oh no… If she found out I never went to Signal…

"No. They deemed my Semblance was 'too wild' and 'dangerous.' So my Dad got these."

"Sorry. It must suck not being able to feel with your hands." She said to me. I nodded.

"You have no idea. I need to wear these all the time." I felt her arm on my back.

"Chin up. You're at Beacon now. They can help you get stronger to control your Semblance." I looked at her, and she turned the Ember Celica off.

"You think so?"

"Totally. Beacon teaches a lot of stuff you don't learn at Signal. If you don't learn here, you'll never control it." How comforting.

"T-thanks." I smiled to her, kind of.

"Don't worry about it." She slapped my back, and we saw Ruby walking for us.

Ruby said, "Oh… man…"

Yang, seeing her said, "Hi, little sister. How's your first day?"

"You mean since you ditched Kyle and I and we exploded?"

"Whoa, meltdown already?"

"No. I literally almost blew a hole in front of the school. Kyle was there. There was some fire, and I think some ice." I nodded.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked playfully.

"No. We ran into this one girl, but she yelled at me, and Kyle yelled at her back, defending me, but she kept yelling, and I just wanted her to stop…" I saw Weiss behind her right then.

"YOU!" Weiss said. Ruby jumped into Yang's arms like she was Scooby-Doo.

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"Oh my God, you really did explode." Yang said. Weiss still did not look amused.

"You could have blown us off the edge of the cliff!" Weiss stated.

"It was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Look, Princess. I think we've had enough of you for one day. Just leave us alone, and we won't give you any trouble." I said. In response, she gave me and Ruby two pamphlets.

Ruby asked, "Um… what are these?"

Weiss said, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Dust Company urges their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby said, "Uhhh…." We took them from her.

Weiss asked Ruby, "You really want to start making things up to me?"

Ruby replied, "Yes."

Weiss stated, "Read this, and never speak to me again." Okay, that tore it. I crumpled mine up in front of her, and tossed it aside. Weiss gasped.

I said, "I already know the dangers of Dust and using it in the field, thank you very much. It's just that YOU were the one waving the Dust around before. Maybe you should read it yourself." Yang brought her arms between me and Weiss as soon as she tried to jump me.

Yang said, "Whooooaaaa guys. You just started off on the wrong foot. Now, let's try this again. Ruby, you first."

Ruby said, "Great idea, sis. Hi, Weiss, I'm Ruby." Yang gave me a look, and I swore her eyes turned red for a brief moment, spooking me into listening to her.

"Hi. I'm Kyle Tesla." Weiss' mouth dropped for a moment, and she pulled the bottom lip back up.

"Hold on. TESLA?!" She asked me. I told her my last name on purpose.

"Yes."

"Kalin Tesla never had a son."

"He did 16 years ago. He kept his Hunter and family lives separate."

"I… get it." Ruby spoke up again.

"Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" She pointed to Jaune.

"Not being involved there…" I thought to myself.

"Wow, really?!"

"No." She looked back at me.

"But you on the other hand…" She looked back at me.

"Yeah…?" I asked her.

"I think I know how you got those Indigo Volts… and how you're seemingly as good as you are with them. It should take years to master the grips on them." She smirked at me.

"It's true Mr. Schnee and my Dad knew each other, but that hardly means…"

"I think it does mean that."

"You laid your hands on her?" Yang asked me.

"Only to prevent her Dust bottle from exploding on Ruby and I, but I was too late." I told her. Yang seemed to accept that answer.

"Ahem…" Ozpin spoke up on the microphone. "I'll make this brief." Everyone gave Ozpin their full attention.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then left the speaker. I was not becoming a Hunter to be a hero. I was becoming one to get answers to my questions. Did I miss something? It was then that the blonde haired woman professor took the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." That was brief, yet got me thinking. Weiss got in my face as I was thinking.

"As I was saying. I know you're just here to get answers for your father's death." I almost exploded at her, but Yang held me back.

Ruby said, "Disappearance. No one knows what happened to Team KNTO." Yang whispered to me, "Down, boy." I stopped flailing, but I still felt her hold on me.

Weiss said, "Being a Huntsman requires more than just determination and strength. You need wit. Like mine." I nodded. I remembered my Dad saying you needed heart.

"And heart." I said to her, still looking angrily at her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Heart. I think I finally get what my Dad meant now."

"Huh?"

"Heart. The guts to stay true to your goals, and help everyone you can. Something you lack, Princess." Yang let me go. Jaune showed up behind Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." He had stated. Weiss held her head up with her pointer and middle fingers.

"Me too." I said. I took a deep breath.

Later… at night… I made my way to the guy's side of the room, pulling out my sleeping bag from my pack.

I looked to the girls, seeing Ruby and Yang talking about their day so far. I also saw Blake reading by the candle in the distance. So… 3 or 4 friends… 1 enemy. Not bad, right? Jaune walked by me. His pajamas were in a one-size-fits-all blue shirt, and mine was a red shirt with yellow stars, and blue sweatpants with lightning bolts, like my gauntlets. I kept them on, and had bare feet. I find it hard to want to put socks on at night. It's alright in the day time after I have a pop or a coffee, but I go barefoot until then. You try putting on socks with metal gloves perpetually stuck on your hands!

Jaune said, "Kyle, hi!" I waved to him. "You're still wearing those?" He asked me. I nodded.

I said, "I can't take them off. It keeps my Semblance in control."

Jaune asked, "Semblance?" I looked at him funny. "What do you mean Semblance?"

"Well, let me put it this way. I have an electric storm inside me that forcefully puts its energy out through my hands. If I don't wear these gauntlets, they'll shock and destroy everything. Kind of." He looked surprised.

"OK, then." He told me.

"Jaune… how do you not know about Semblances? Do you not have one?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment.

"No, not really." Weird, Ozpin accepted a guy with no Semblance ability?

"Well, you'll figure it out here. Trust me. Can't be any worse than mine." I smiled.

"Look. I need to go to bed, I'm really tired after that big dinner I had." He told me. I nodded to him.

"Good for you. I need to go to bed, too. Night, man."

"Good night." Jaune walked off. I decided to watch the girls, and it looked like Yang was trying to get Ruby and Blake to be friends. Weiss came up after some time… and I immediately wanted to teach her a lesson, but I knew that Ozpin and the other professors would look down on me immediately. Plus, guys were strictly to one side, while the girls were on the other. Eventually, Blake blew out the candles. I decided to close my eyes to sleep myself. Good night Beacon Academy…

To be continued…

A/N: This is me after I was watching the episodes to get references, plus, I wanted to get the quotes right. I'm not entirely sure if my OC blends in well, but it seems to be working in my head for now. That is all that counts. Remember. If you want your choice of chick to have a pairing with my OC, or not to, leave the votes on my profile page! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant

Chapter 3: Initiation Day!

A/N: I think I forgot to say something earlier regarding the votes, and it is unfair to you guys, so I apologize for not mentioning this to you all sooner. But what I had to get across, is the rules regarding voting. Merely mentioning the character in a review won't count. You will need to go to my profile page, and vote on that character based on the poll on the top of the page, below the possible page ad. Every vote placed there will count.

The options are, as of now:

Ruby (who has 1 vote currently, and one mention from Young Treezy, thanks, bro), Weiss (Having one vote), Blake, Yang (Who has 2 votes), Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet (Who got an anonymous review mention), Emerald, and Penny. There is also an option for no pairing with my OC if you want to swing that way, or someone I may have missed, as long as you send me a PM or leave a review on who that person is, and I see that you voted for the no one/someone else option in the poll.

Cinder, Winter, Professor Goodwitch, Raven, and Neo are not eligible for this, I'm sorry if you're fans of them, but they seem too old for a 16 year old, or in Neo's case, I don't know how old she frikkin' is, so I'm not putting her on it. Every male character is also NOT eligible. No hating on slash pairings or people who ship them, but I would not prefer to write a character like that unless they actually are gay, plus, my OC is straight. END OF DISCUSSION!

Without ANY further ado… TO THE CHAPTER!

Waking up, I saw an orange-haired girl talking to one of the other guys, who looked like he did not want to be woken up that way and just wanted to be left alone.

"GOOD MORNING REN!" This Ren guy was right next to me, so hearing that woke me up, too. I rubbed my head, having a weird salivary taste in my mouth. I got to my feet. The orange-haired girl was babbling a mile a minute, and I was just happy to be woken up on time. I saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake waking up with no issue, and Jaune was getting up as well.

"Hey Jaune!" I rushed to him as he was getting up.

Jaune said, "Kyle… I had the best dream ever last night." I looked at him funny again, but went with it.

"Cool. What happened?"

"Weiss and I… we went out, and she loved me. That's all I remember. But it felt so good!"

"Princess? Okay then." Weiss. The one person I genuinely hope I don't get paired up with. Everyone else should be okay to be around. I'll try to get on Ruby's or Yang's team if I can. I don't know when they'll assign the teams or put them together randomly, or whatever, but with those two being my best friends, I think I have okay odds. Jaune and I sat next to each other to eat breakfast. They were serving pancakes. I saw Ren in the distance with his orange haired associate. She was STILL babbling at him.

"Why were you giving her a sour look earlier anyway?" He asked me through a full mouth, then swallowed.

"She was picking on Ruby and I for messing up her Dust bottles or some junk." I told him.

"Oh. Well, was she interested in me?"

"I don't think so, but maybe you might be the guy to melt her heart. You never know." Anything to get Weiss off of Ruby's and my back. I do hope Weiss and Jaune can work something out, maybe so she can pick on him. You never know. Jaune and I chatted for a while until we got to the showers.

"I'm going to call my team… Team Jaune!" He moved his hands around in a semicircle in front of him. "You want to join?"

"If I do join, I'll be more than happy to be your second-in-command." If I end up with Jaune, he and I do get along well. It's not like we'll have nothing to talk about, but wow. Judging by his display with his shield yesterday… I don't know if he's better than me or not. I just assumed everyone else here was better than me because they all came from combat school, and I came from High School as opposed to that, and I was self-taught more than formally taught by my Dad. Whoever's team I am on, I can only hope I don't drag them down…

"I can see it now. You, me, Weiss, and Ruby!" He said, as we stepped into two showers that were next to each other, but allowing us to hear each other.

"There's four people to a team?"

"That's what I've been hearing as we've been heading here." Four people to a team? Huh. That sounds interesting. Is every team like that?

"Well, I hope we can be a good team if that does happen, Jaune. You're not a bad guy." I was running the soap poofie I brought with me on myself then,

"You use a poofie?" Jaune asked. I gave him a look. "That's just surprising, man." He told me.

"Dude… It's just a poofie. I prefer this over soap bars. These are comfy." I told him. Plus, they're better for my gloves than soap bars. My gloves don't like to rust. At all. These rust real easy. I don't what know what the material on these is, but it is very rust sensitive, and my poofies absorb water well.

"Whatever. So, you up for Team Jaune?" He asked me again. I nodded.

"Sure. If that's what ends up happening." I told him. Secretly, I wanted Yang instead of Weiss, but I didn't have the feeling I could control that. I would gladly take Jaune, though. No problem. The guy could learn stuff like I could. After we were done, we got our day clothes back on. My outfit is a black shirt, then an indigo jacket with yellow 'lightning hazard' symbols on both sleeves, along with black combat jeans and combat boots. Of course with my Indigo Volts. I gave them one last look after I dressed myself, and strapped on my Dust ammo belt.

"Gearing up for combat already?" He asked me.

"I have the feeling our initiation has something to do with combat, Jaune. I'm not going to come in unprepared." I polished off some water residue on my gloves so they wouldn't rust, and we saw Ruby and Yang in their lockers. Weiss was also with a redheaded girl who was dressed like a gladiator. She looked a little familiar, too. I guess a lot of famous people go to Beacon. My Dad, his friends, and Weiss. But her, I think I saw her on something else. What, though, I could not recall. Jaune begun to walk in Weiss' direction. No doubt to flirt. I made my way to Ruby and Yang.

"Hello, sisters!" I said. Both Ruby and Yang immediately looked happy to see me.

Yang said, "Kyle! Hi!" Ruby frantically waved her arms around.

"Hi, Kyle! Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I did, actually. Until some girl screamed, 'Good morning, Ren!' I was sleeping next to a guy named Ren, apparently." I told them. I hope SHE isn't on my team right now.

"Yeah, she was kind of crazy." Yang said. She looked back to Ruby.

"You seemed awfully chipper this morning." She said,

Ruby replied, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff! Now I get to let my baby do all the talking." She was hugging her scythe as it was folded up.

"Well, remember, Ruby. You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." I nodded along with Yang.

Ruby said, "Uggh… you sound like Dad!" She put the scythe back in her locker. "First, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Second, I don't need help growing up. I drink milk." I almost burst out laughing, but managed to tone it down to a snicker.

"Hey…" Ruby said to me.

"Sorry, Ruby, but that was one of the most hilarious things I have ever heard." I took a deep breath. Yang even chuckled a bit, but went back to trying to be serious.

"What about when we try to form teams?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby said, "I don't know. I'll just be on you and Kyle's team or something." I did a double-take. Did she just say… Yang's and my team?

"Yang… I don't think that…" I said.

"We're not. Yet. I don't know." She said out loud. "But still… Maybe someone else would appreciate your skills on their team…" Ruby got right in Yang's face with her speed.

Ruby asked, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" I looked to Yang, and started to look at Ruby.

"Yeah, Yang. Are you?" I was taking Ruby's side to try and poke a little fun… admittedly. I like to be a little rapscallion sometimes. Yang gave me a look.

"I'm neutral in this issue." I told her, secretly wishing both of them would be on my team.

"Then what's with the-" Yang asked, when I said, "I like being weird."

"It's official. You two are just like each other." She told me. Ruby and I shared a glance. Are we THAT similar? Wow. "I just thought it would help you break out of your shell, Ruby. Kyle broke out of his to be at Beacon and help. Blake told me how he tried to talk to her yesterday, and he even thanked her for sticking up for you two to that Weiss girl." She glanced at us both as she said this.

Ruby said, "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!" I looked at them, and continued to process this. Ruby needs help with maturing… and Yang's just trying to be the supportive big sister. That's why they talked to Blake last night, I think. And Blake mentioned me to Yang? Was that as they were going to the girls' showers? I suppose Blake at least considers me as an accomplice, if nothing else. I smiled, happy I was not her enemy.

"Ruby, Yang's just trying to be a good older sister. You may need to get out of your shell after all." I told her. She turned away from me, but looked back at me after a few seconds.

"I am not in a shell, Kyle, I'm just…" She paused, and Yang and I stayed quiet to hear what she had to say.

"Um… Can I get back to you two on that?" I nodded. No need to push Ruby to give me an answer.

Yang said, "Well, yeah. If nothing else, you two should end up on the same team. The similarities are uncanny."

I said, "Oh, and Yang, milk IS good for you. I drink a glass every day."

Yang asked, "What?" That was when Ruby and I full-blown laughed, and we heard Jaune go, "AUGH!" He got pinned to a wall by a spear. A long red one. The red haired girl from before said, "I'm sorry!" Weiss was with her, and they walked off, as the red-headed girl took her spear back. Glynda's voice appeared on the loudspeakers.

"Attention, would all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately? Again, would all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately?"

"It was nice meeting you." The gladiator girl said.

"Likewise…"Jaune replied. Ruby, Yang and I walked up to Jaune, as Ruby helped him up.

Yang asked, "How are you doing, Lady Killer?" Jaune wasn't too happy.

He said, "I don't understand. Dad told me all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

Yang replied, "Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." I wasn't even paying attention to that conversation, but I could agree with Yang on that one.

I said, "Save pet names for AFTER you get the girl, eh?" I patted him on the back. Ruby carried him out.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." She said. I stayed behind Yang as we walked out. On the way out, however, Ozpin motioned for me to come to him.

I said, "Guys, I'll be right back." I ran to him, and he sipped his coffee.

"Kyle, I need to give you something before we start the initiation exam." I nodded.

"What is it, Professor?" He gave me a red Beacon Emblem.

"This will play an important role in the test to come. I bet you have already been planning on who your teammates should be?" I nodded ecstatically.

"Well, because there is an odd number of students this year, there will need to be one 5-person team."

"Understandable, sir."

"You shall be on that team. That emblem will allow you to have 2 partners for this test instead of one." Did he do this JUST because of my inexperience?!

"Professor Ozpin, I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I am not that bad compared to the other students."

"So you think. They have all had combat school experience. You have not. Fighting Grimm out in the wild is a mere fraction of what is demanded from a Huntsman or Huntress. Your training from Kalin Tesla did help you sufficiently as far as that, but I do not think you had training against EVERY type of Grimm, right?" It dawned on me. Only Beowolves and Ursai seemed to live near my home in the agricultural area.

"The look on your face suggests that you understand your circumstances. I do not expect you to not develop at all, but where you are at the moment merely requires extra assistance. Do not take this the wrong way, Mr. Tesla. I am only concerned about your survival. We've had some students die on initiation day before." That tore me up. Students have died?!

"Your quest to locate your father is important to you, correct?" I looked down, but clenched my fists, and looked back up at Ozpin.

"I will NOT let you down, sir." I told him. "For my sake, and my Dad's." I smirked to him. Ozpin smiled back.

"Exactly what I would expect from a Tesla." He said. "Go on. Your launch pad is next to Mr. Arc's."

"Thank you, Professor. Did Ironwood say anything?"

"I have left him a message that I wished to contact him, but he has not responded as of yet. He usually responds back quicker than he does…" I looked back to the cliffs. "No matter. Your job is to pass the initiation. Do your best." He continued, after the brief pause.

"I shall." I made my way to the cliffs, and stepped on the platform next to Jaune. Ruby and Yang were right next to him as well.

Jaune asked me, "Are you okay?"

Ruby also added on, "What did Professor Ozpin ask you?"

I sad back, "He wants to be sure I understand the importance of the test." I told them. Yang cocked her eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "He's hard to understand, eh?" They nodded. Ozpin and Glynda walked up, and Ozpin began to speak.

Ozpin said, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda added on, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

Ruby said, "Aw, what?" I didn't care. I kept a neutral expression. As long as I can get Ruby and Yang as my partners, I'll be set.

Ozpin spoke, "These teammates will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby looked concerned and kind of grunted about it. I rolled my eyes.

Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Did he say landing?! I gulped.

"What?!" Ruby yelled. The orange haired girl said, "See? I told you!" Ozpin continued to speak.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune laughed, and gulped. Ren looked down like he was considering his plan, and the orange-haired girl, as bubbly as ever, kept grinning and smiling.

"There is one more fact I must mention. One of you has been given a special badge of the Beacon Academy's coat of arms. You know who you are. This crest means that that group will be allowed to have three people to a group. The reasoning for this, is because we have achieved a slight over-enrollment this year, but since I believe this student shows much promise… a 5-person team will be made to accommodate them this year." Everyone looked amongst themselves like they were confused about what was happening. There was even some minor chatter about who it could have been. I looked around, trying to be inconspicuous.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" This… I cared less about. As long as I got passing grades… and got good at being a Huntsman… as long as I got my Dad… My mission would be accomplished.

Jaune asked, "Yeah, um… sir?"

Ozpin said, "Good. Now, take your positions!" I smiled, happy Ozpin was done talking, but dreading the fact I was probably going to be launched off this cliff. I have a very bad fear of heights… VERY BAD! Why didn't I freak out in the airship? I believe in the security of present transportation to make sure people don't fall out of the ship.

Jaune said, "Um, sir? I've got a question." Weiss was launched off. Crap. My fears were confirmed. "So this landing strategy thing, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin responded, "No. You will be falling." Some guy with a green Mohawk was launched off next. I was concentrating on the forest below.

Jaune asked, "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The orange-haired girl was launched off after him.

Ozpin said, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." I took a deep breath, trying to keep Jaune's incessant questions out of mind. Another thing I didn't learn was proper focus, I began to see. His questions were getting to me. I then saw a guy with a brown bowl-cut get launched. Yang winked at Ruby and I, then put on some aviators. She was launched afterwards. Ruby grinned widely, then got launched. It would be Jaune, then me.

Jaune asked, "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYYY!" He was launched at the end of his sentence, and I silently thanked Ozpin for launching him off. I was then launched off.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled, surprised by the suddenness of the launch. OK… OK… NOW WHAT?!

"Think… Think! What could you possibly use to propel yourself through the air or to cushion your landing?!" I said to myself as I flew. I looked around, seeing Weiss using some magical circle thing to fly, Yang blasting herself forward, Ruby shooting against the flow of the wind, and it came to me. My pulse emitters!

"Birdie, no!" Ruby yelled. I saw that she used her scythe to grab a branch to stop her fall rather fast. I saw others just diving, Jaune still flailing madly around, and the gladiator girl landing harmlessly on a branch. I blasted myself forward like Yang did, flying through the air. Just as I was about to fall, I blasted myself forward again. I've already learned something at this academy! How to keep myself propelled!

"DAMN!" I yelled. I laughed happily, and kept blasting myself forward. This was so MUCH FUN, MAN! I blasted for a sixth time, and dove, figuring now would be a good time to land stylishly. Unfortunately, however… I slammed headfirst into a tree trunk.

"OWWW!" I yelled. I plucked myself from the tree to see that my face left a faceprint in it. Shaped exactly like mine.

"Oooh…" There were scratches on my face, too. "Okay… gotta find Ruby and Yang… Gotta find Ruby and Yang…" I told myself. I hopped down, only to slam my junk into a branch.

"OWW!" I yelled again. "Not looking good for my grade…" I said silently, as I slipped, and slammed my head onto another branch, and I kept slamming my head on other branches, and otherwise flubbing up some attempts to grab onto a branch to safely land. I even landed on my back, on a thorny branch.

"THORNS?!" I screamed again. I rolled off of it, grabbing a vine.

"AAHH-AH… AHAHAHAAAHHHHH-AHA-AHHH…" I tried to swing like Tarzan to the ground, and yet again slammed into another tree trunk. "NOT AGAIN!" I yelled. I plucked my face out of it again, and had even more scrapes on my face. I plucked myself out so hard, though, that I slammed my junk onto another branch again.

"YOOWWWWW!" Oh man… This was NOT my day! Ruby and Yang probably already landed and found partners! Unless I found them first… Yeah! That would work! I could still join them that way! I fell to the next branch, and tried to land on ground, but slammed my head onto a branch, scraping me, and I landed on a big leaf, then it slid me down onto a thorn bush. Butt-first.

"GAAHH!" I hopped out, trying to pluck all of the thorns out of my rear end. OK. I'm on the ground now. Just had a rough landing. I could do better on future attempts, I was sure. That was my first ever launch. I was having trouble reaching the ones on my back, though.

"Having trouble?" I heard a voice ask.

"You have NO idea." I said. I felt someone pulling my thorns out.

"I guess we're partners, then." It was a girl's voice. That's fine. I didn't care who my partner was, as long as it wasn't Weiss.

"First time doing a landing strategy?"

"Yes it is. That was more than surprising. But I'll do better after I practice it some more… Ow!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Thanks." I turned around, seeing it was Yang.

"Hey, you still got one thorn back here." She told me. I obediently turned back around. She plucked it out, and I faced her completely. I decided to reload my gauntlets since it was safe to do so, I used almost all of my Dust to launch myself through the air like that…

Yang said, "So… Weird turn of events, huh?"

"I was expecting someone I didn't know."

"Didn't recognize THIS voice?"

"Not immediately. Sorry."

"It's fine. We're still just getting to know each other. By the way, swinging like Tarzan was creative, but not practical."

"I'll keep that in mind." We began to walk together. Yang and I were walking silently for a bit. I found it hard to talk to her, and I wanted to know more about her, but… I didn't know where to start. How to girls… I do not know, and yet, I found better companionship with them than other men. It was weird. Maybe I haven't broke out of my shell.

"Uh… Maybe I didn't exactly break out of my shell yet after all…" I said. She looked to me.

"It's cool. I deal with Ruby all the time." She said.

"Oh!" I showed her the Red Beacon Emblem.

"And we can find another partner!" She happily exclaimed.

"Wanna go look for Ruby?" I asked her. She nodded.

To be continued…

A/N: QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Do any of you having theories surrounding Kyle's easy enrollment? Does Ozpin see some great potential?! Or any other theories?! Please post in the review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant

A/N: Time for the as usual scorekeeper update.

Ruby: 3 votes (and 1 mention)

Weiss: 1 vote

Blake: 0 votes

Yang: 2 votes

Pyrrha: 0 votes

Nora: 1 vote

Velvet: 1 mention

Coco: 0 votes

Emerald: 0 votes

Penny: 0 votes

And to address the random guest who had an issue with me not using a 'color' name… Obviously no one else who reads this story cares. But since you addressed it, it gave me an idea. ;) Just you wait, sir/ma'am.

Chapter 4: The Three Musketeers?

Yang and I had been walking through the forest for a good long while. No Grimm, no third person… no fruit to snack on, I was getting hungry again, let me tell you.

Yang yelled, "HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO! Is anyone else here?! I'm getting kind of bored out here!"

"Me too!" I yelled into the forest.

"Your Semblance is electricity or something like that, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"People's brains run on electrical impulses traveling throughout the nervous system. Can you sense those?"

"I haven't tried. I can only use my Semblance to project electricity. Maybe if I learned some more from the other classes, I could try."

"Well, guess we'll just have to rely on our instincts, then." I nodded.

"I have cookies!" I yelled. Yang gave me an odd look immediately after I screamed it.

"Well, we are looking for Ruby. I thought that would help." I rubbed the back of my head, smacking myself mentally for my own stupidity.

"Whatever." Yang told me. We decided to search nearby bushes to try and flush some people out. Before I was launched from the cliff, I was given a badge that would allow us to have another partner instead of just being one group of two. We could be the three Musketeers! Yeah! I looked up, seeing something speeding through the top of the trees. I wondered if it was the gladiator girl, but considering she had a little too much gear and armor to be a ninja, I disregarded it. Maybe it was Ruby blazing through the trees and she wanted to surprise us? Or was it Blake? I had the feeling her sword was a katana or some kind of similar sword, judging by the handle and it's sheath from what I witnessed. She looked like a fast and agile girl, even if she was a bit of a bookworm. Is she a ninja? I pulled my head out of the bushes.

Yang asked, "Ruby, is that you?" I heard a growling noise. "Nope." She said. An Ursa jumped out and slashed at her, making her backflip. I charged up my fist, and jumped over her as she flipped, punching the Ursa in the face. It flew backwards, then another Ursa came up from the side of me, and Yang punched it, then a gunshot went off, blasting the Ursa away. Both Ursai got to their feet, and roared at us.

"Wow. I knew those things were cool, but I wasn't expecting a gunshot!"

"You surprised me, too. Charging your weapons with electrical punches." I looked down.

"Well, y'know. I aim to please."

"Look out!" I looked up, and the Ursa I hit was charging at me again. I sent out a pulse of energy, knocking it back, then recharged my fist with lightning, and punched it in the gut. It keeled over as I crouched, directing my fists at the ground, and fired another pulse, and gave it a flying high kick to the chin. It fell onto it's back as I tried to slam it again, but it slashed me away. So… it was smarter than I gave it credit for… Yang flipped again, avoiding the other Ursa's attacks with ease. She gave it an uppercut, then a straight punch, knocking it back with another gunshot from the Ember Celica.

"Well then… let's see how you like fresh lightning orb!" I transformed my fists into their cannon modes, and fired two lightning orbs at the Ursa. It took both orbs, but did not burst. These guys are more durable than the ones that live near my house. Holy crap! I tried to fire again, forgetting my cannons were single shot. They clicked, and the Ursa I blasted charged into me, bashing me through several tree branches. I transformed my cannons back into fist mode, and used a double-fisted hammer blow to the top of it's head, charged with my Semblance energy. It got the Ursa to stop, but I still needed to take a breath. Suddenly, a shock flew out of my gauntlets. CRAP! The shock hit a tree, and it fell onto the Ursa. I looked to my belt, grabbing two dust packs, and shoved them into the gauntlets as quickly as I could. Almost lost control of my own power… on the second day. Was Ozpin right about me not being on their level?

The Ursa tossed the tree at me. I charged up my fists again, and swung, breaking the branch apart. It charged again, as I slid under another claw swipe, and flipped onto it's back. I drove both of my fists into the top of the Ursa's head. It roared in pain, then backed up into a tree. I almost got gored by a spike on it's back, but gave it an uppercut to the back to force it forward, and heard Yang. It seemed another Ursa showed up to back up its brother.

"Wow, you couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" She paused, and I saw a lock of her hair hit the ground. I raised my eyebrow, and even the Ursa I was fighting paused to look at the scene.

"You…" She said. The two Ursa growled an 'I don't know' at each other. Her eyes turned red. Oh man… not again!

"YOU MONSTERS!" She lit partially ablaze, and charged at one of the Ursa, and repeatedly punched it over and over again, each punch using a shotgun bullet. The Ursa roared in pain, and on the final punch, she blasted a hole in it's gut, killing it. The other Ursa roared at her. She reloaded her guns.

"WHAT, YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" She angrily asked the Ursa. I punched the other Ursa I was fighting and my last punch knocked it down. I then slammed it with two full powered smashes, and black goo leaked out of its head. I heard the other Ursa that was fighting Yang roar a death roar, and I looked, seeing that it collapsed. Blake had brought it down with her blade, and smirked at Yang.

Yang's red eyes disappeared, and she said, "I could've taken him." I walked over.

"You alright Yang?" I asked her. She nodded. "You kind of went insane there… that's why I asked."

Blake asked us, "So, you two already are partners?" I showed her my Beacon Academy badge. She said, "Well then. Looks like we're the three person team." Yang smiled again. I am amazed her mood changed so fast.

Blake asked me, "Kyle, was it?" I nodded. "You're welcome." She walked ahead, and Yang and I decided to follow behind her.

"What did I say thanks for?" I asked Blake.

"You thanked me for sticking up to Weiss. I never properly said it. Besides, Yang told me a lot about you last night."

"What did she say?"

Yang stated. "How you're just like Ruby and you want to prove yourself."

Blake said, "I'm also sorry about your father."

"It's cool, Blake. Everyone says that to me now." I told her. She looked to me.

"He was Kalin Tesla, right?"

"Yeah. He was."

"I think I may have seen him." Yang and I paused.

"Where?!" I frantically asked her. She was surprised at my suddenness, but figured she may as well talk.

"Team KNTO raided the White Fang HQ three years back. They fought their way through all of the forces, and made their way to their boss, and… then the base exploded."

"You had to have been pretty close by when this happened."

"I was in the area. I saw them blast their way into the building. There was some gunfire… a sword or two… The fight lasted for hours. I stayed safely away from it. Once I heard dinging, though, I fled, and the base exploded about a minute afterwards. I have no idea if they escaped, but knowing your Dad's reputation, I think he and his team survived." She smiled. I smiled slightly myself.

"It would take more than some building falling on Team KNTO to keep them down." I told myself. Yang put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine, Yang." I said. She pulled her arm off of me, then.

"I also saw an orange-haired man fleeing the scene that night. He had a black hat."

"Torchwick." I said rather darkly. Small sparks arose from my gauntlets, and the sound of two metallic objects rubbing against each other was heard from my gauntlets. "So, he was there when it happened. He WAS working with the White Fang." I was surprised someone in the White Fang trusted Blake enough to give her that information, but at least it confirms that Torchwick was somehow behind Dad's disappearance. Next time I see that flamboyant freak, he's going down.

Blake said, "The only reason I'm telling you is because he's your father and you deserve to know, Kyle." I nodded, and gave Blake a sudden hug. She looked surprised yet again.

"Thank you." I told her. I sniffled, but no tears came. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I can imagine." Blake said. Blake is so much nicer than she looks, let me tell ya. Yang looked in between us, and pulled us apart.

"So… now that THAT is out of the way, let's get one of those relics." She said. Blake and I nodded, and we made our way towards the other side of the forest. Blake kept herself a slight distance away from me, but close to Yang. I suppose I spooked her when I hugged her so suddenly.

"Sorry…" I said to her.

"It's fine." She told me.

"So… how's about we bring up another subject, huh?" Yang asked us. I nodded, agreeing that I could contemplate my father's whereabouts after the initiation. The more I think about it now, the more it might drag me down and make me think I'm ready when I am clearly not. Plus, I'm going to have a team to think about. If not now, it will be an issue later. Maybe they would be willing to help me, but now I must pass initiation.

"What book were you reading last night?" I asked Blake.

"Oh here we go…" Yang said. Blake responded, ignoring Yang's snide remark.

"It was a tale about two souls fighting over control of one body. It was quite the interesting read."

"Can I look at it sometime? I LOVE those types of stories." I said to her. Yang rolled her eyes.

"When I'm done reading it, sure. I am still about halfway through it right now. I could let you borrow something else for the time being." She looked back to me, grinning.

"I'm sure whatever you read will be interesting." I walked closer, but Blake still took a step back from me.

"I'm cool." I said. Am I coming on too strong? I hope not. Yang looked back to me, and saw me drooping a bit. She pulled me closer to her, but still kept me in arm's reach. Blake got closer to the both of us.

"Also…" Yang looked at me as she talked. "Ruby talked a little about you." Ruby, talk about me?! Nah. She loves her scythe too much.

"A little?" I asked her.

"She's curious about your weapons, and about your history."

"With… Dad?"

"Sort of. She said your gauntlets are one of the most interesting devices ever. Made for people with elemental Semblances specifically. It can also contain their power."

"I never used my powers around her. How would she know?"

"She had a hunch. Ruby is pretty observant of the situation calls for it. I can confirm that from what I saw just now."

"Speaking of… That Ursa was stronger than all of the other Ursa I fought." Blake halted.

"Where was the last bunch of Ursa?" She asked.

"Near the agricultural district. Not IN it, but near it."

"Understandable. Grimm out there are weaker because of the less dense population. Less negative emotion for them to feed off of." She said this so nonchalantly. That's why, huh? Never would have guessed.

"Almost everyone should know that, though." Blake said.

"Almost?"

"Unless you've lived under a rock." Yang said.

"Hey. I try!" I said to the both of them.

"We're not saying you're not. But… It is weird. You should know that if you're being allowed into Beacon." Blake said to me.

"Eh… I'm a brawler. Not a learner." I said, brushing it off. Probably wasn't the best move, though. That got them both to look at me.

Yang said, "I'm a brawler, and I know that." She cocked her eyebrow at me. Oh no. I may have just given myself away.

"Have you gone to Signal?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone outside of our future team." I said. Blake nodded.

"We'll promise. If you say everything."

"Okay. Truthfully, I never went to Signal. I was in the regular school system. No one knew my Dad had a son until today, minus General Ironwood of the Atlas military, and my Mom." I said.

"Ozpin admitted you into Beacon, knowing you had no combat school experience, AND no one was supposed to know about you?" Yang asked.

"He admitted me because Kalin Tesla is my father. He said he could help me find my answers, teach me the necessary knowledge to get that information, and bring him back. I have only two suspects, but I want to know which one was really responsible."

"Two?"

"Torchwick is the most likely. He's a dangerous criminal that steals Dust, and would want to off anyone that gets in his way. If Ironwood set up that mission because I got my weapons before they were legally released to the Huntsman/Huntress public to off my Dad as punishment… Then I'll off him back." Both Yang and Blake looked at me.

"No wonder Weiss was confused with you having them then." Yang said.

"My father did it to help me." I told them. Blake nodded.

"I understand your troubles. However, we need to do this right, with a proper team. We won't get anywhere if we stand around talking about it." She said to me. I nodded.

Yang said, "I'll stand by you. You deserve to know the truth." She raised her fist, and we bumped them. Blake joined in with it. Yang and I smiled to her, and she smirked back.

"What do you say we get to those relics?" I asked them. They nodded, and we ran through the forest instead of just talking now. We needed to get these relics, and return to the school. Blake leaped into the trees to get a better head start. Yang blasted her guns to get more speed forward, and I used my pulses to launch myself in a similar fashion, but I bounced between every tree. Giving it some more time, we reached a clearing where we saw a rocky temple-like area.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked us. Blake and I jumped up ahead to grab them. I reloaded my gauntlets now to ensure in case we ran into resistance, I wouldn't lose control again. Like I briefly did before. Yang got to us.

"Looks like other people got here before us." Blake said. I looked around, confirming her statement.

"And they're chess pieces." I said aloud, voicing my thoughts. Ozpin has a thing for chess, I suppose. They were bigger than any other chess piece I've seen before, too. Some were gold, and others were black. Did the colors represent something as far as grading and standings? It seemed insignificant, but noteworthy…

"How about a cute pony?!" Yang asked, holding up the horse one.

"Sure…" Blake said.

"It's called a knight, Yang." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"That was easy." She said.

"It's not like this place was that hard to find, either." Blake mentioned. I heard a scream.

"A little girl's in trouble!" Yang said.

"No." I said in response. "I think it's Jaune."

"Jaune?" Blake asked.

"One of his and Ruby's other friends." Yang told us. "Why is it him?"

"It sounds like some sound he would make, knowing his voice." I told them.

"Couldn't recognize my voice, yet you hear that and think Jaune?" Yang said. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently so. My ears are weird like that." I told them. Blake looked up in the air. "Uh…" She said. Yang's and my gaze looked upwards, and we saw Ruby falling right for us from the sky.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" She was yelling.

To be continued…

A/N: Chapter 5 will have the teams finally being formed, don't you worry about that!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant

A/N: Votes are the same as always. The deadline for this is after Season 1 is over. The poll will be closed then.

Chapter 5: The formation of Team RWBYK.

Ruby was falling towards us from the sky.

"Oh my God!" I was getting prepared to catch her, and out of nowhere, Jaune was flying through the air, and he collided with her, making them land in a tree nearby. I sweatdropped. Damn it… I was kinda hoping to… wait. Was I doing that JUST for Ruby?! Yang was still surprised.

Blake asked, "Was that your sister?" Yang nodded in surprise. I ran to the tree,

"Ruby! Jaune! Are you two okay?! I asked them. Ruby's eyes were all swirly, then she came to.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She said. She was about to get out of the tree when we heard some roaring in the distance. An Ursa was running in, and while it roared, I heard the crazy girl's "WOOHOO!" from the clearing. The Ursa collapsed to the ground, and Ren had gotten off of the other side of it's back.

"Aww… it's broken." She said.

Ren said, "Nora… Never do that again." She suddenly disappeared.

"Did she just run in on an Ursa?" Blake asked as Yang attempted to keep her cool. The girl ran up to the relics, and grabbed a rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sung this as she danced around with the relic on her head.

"NORA!" Ren yelled, getting Nora's attention.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said, heading back to Ren. She dropped the rook piece into her hand.

"Wow…" I said. This girl was weird. And yet, I was okay with that. I seem to attract weird. I ran over to where Ruby and Jaune were, and saw that Jaune was hanging upside down.

"Jaune! Need help?"

Jaune said, "I'm fine…"

"What kind of trouble did you get into that your partner had to toss you all the way out here?"

"My partner didn't toss me over here! It was a scorpion-type Grimm!" Scorpion-type? Those exist? Whatever.

"We'll get you back to your partner. For now, I can get you both down!" Ruby dove downwards, then landed on top of me. She was on my back, and I had swirly eyes.

"Nice job, Kyle." She told me.

"My back…" I said, and got back up. Will I ever NOT be clumsy? She went back to Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said. Then…

"Nora~~!" Nora said in a sing-song voice. I got back to them, and Yang gave me a smile of approval. I just thumbs-upped her back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DITCHED ME!" I heard Weiss yell out of nowhere. I looked up, and saw a giant bird Grimm. It looked like the small one Ruby shot, but it was clearly a much larger bird.

Ruby yelled back, "I SAID JUMP!"

"Weiss is your partner?!" I asked her. Ruby nodded.

"We have a lot of kinks to work out, but for now, we're okay." She told me. I shook my head.

"Oh well." I said.

"She's gonna fall." Yang said.

"She'll be fine…" Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren stated. Weiss had been falling. By then, Jaune had got to his feet from the branch, and jumped, grabbing Weiss as she fell.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked. Weiss looked happy, but then they looked down.

"Oh no." Jaune said. They hugged each other, then fell. I saw their swords floating in the air above them for a few seconds before Jaune landed on his gut, and Weiss landed on top of him, like Ruby did with me.

"My hero." Weiss sarcastically stated.

"My back…" Jaune said, as Weiss got off of him. Yang and Ruby looked at me funny.

"What?"

"You and Jaune are practically twin brothers." Ruby told me. Yang snickered a bit. Blake just looked indifferent about it. I gave them both a glare. Then, the gladiator girl from earlier showed up, with a giant scorpion Grimm on her tail. Jaune wasn't kidding!

"Did she just run in with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked this time. Yang finally had enough, exploding with fire like before. I hid behind Ruby when this happened.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! CAN EVERYBODY CALM DOWN BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS?!" She yelled. Everyone had stopped moving. Everyone got back together as a group, and the gladiator girl was knocked forward to be right in front of us.

"Good. Now we can all die together." Yang told us. The scorpion was still coming for us.

"No way. We can take them." I said.

"I got him!" Ruby yelled, pulling her scythe out. She zoomed ahead to attack the Scorpion, and she slammed her blade into the scorpion's face. It did nothing, even when she fired some rounds into the scoprion's head. It swung with it's giant claw at Ruby, knocking her away. She then decided to take off. I got over being scared of Yang's rage long enough to see that she was in trouble. I charged my fists up, rushing ahead.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" I made a battle cry, charging for the Death Stalker, and jumped above Ruby. She looked upwards, seeing me charge for it. I saw a claw swinging for me, and it bashed me in the side. I slid away from the impact, and landed in the side of a tree. Ruby gasped, and the Bird Grimm shot feathers at Ruby as she was running. One of the feathers got her in the cape, and she was trapped. Yang tried to save her, but got blocked off by a feather landing in front of her. The Death Stalker caught up to Ruby, and was about to use it's tail stinger to impale her.

Yang yelled, "RUBY!" But she was saved by Weiss!

Weiss said, "You are SO childish." I looked, seeing she built an ice wall, capturing the Death Stalker's tail. I smiled to myself. So, Princess did have a heart somewhere in her after all. I ran in their direction.

Ruby asked, "Weiss?"

Weiss spoke despite Ruby talking. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive! And don't even get me started on your fighting style!" My grin turned to a small frown.

Weiss continued on. "I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." I smiled again. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

Ruby said, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss told her, "You're fine." She saw me then. "And you… I still don't know how I feel about you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're getting better." I told her. She walked off, slightly scoffing. I ripped Ruby's cloak out of the feather, and Yang got to us, hugging us both.

"I'm SO happy you two are okay!" Yang said. I gave her a thumbs up, and Ruby hugged her back. The bird was circling above us.

Jaune said, "Uh, guys, It's coming back for another run… What do we do?"

Weiss replied, "There is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"Princess is right." I said. "We can't just stay here and wait for it."

Ruby said, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Everyone else seemed to be in agreement with me.

Jaune said, "Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune grabbed a golden rook piece, and Ruby picked the golden knight piece. As much as I disagreed with not fighting them, our odds weren't great. We then decided to move out as the Death Stalker pulled it's tail out of the ice wall. Ruby led the way as we were running for an escape route from the two giant Grimm. Yang was looking forward for a moment, grinning, and Blake and I stopped to see what was up.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her. I gave her a questioning look, then followed her gaze, seeing she was looking at Ruby. I smiled at this.

"Nothing. Let's go." Yang ran ahead, and Blake and I exchanged smiles, then ran behind her. We split up to attack the giant bird Grimm. Ren and Nora went to one group, Jaune and the gladiator girl went to another, Ruby, Yang, and I stuck together, and finally, Weiss and Blake took the last post. The bird cawed at us.

Yang said, "Well! That's great!" As it cawed. Behind us, the Death Stalker charged out from the trees.

Jaune yelled, "Oh man, run!" We all began to run. Ren said, "Nora! Distract it!" Nora smiled, dodging some more feather fire from the bird, and she pulled out what looked like a grenade launcher, and began launching pipes at the bird. The pipes were hitting it, causing pink explosions on it as we moved away. The Death Stalker continued to close in as Ren and Blake slashed at it while Weiss used her magical circle to boost herself to get her and Nora away from the Grimm. We continued to make a break for it, coming to a gorge were there was a tower with many rock bridges to traverse across.

The gladiator girl got her gun ready, saying, "Go go go!", and fired at the Death Stalker, with Jaune, Yang, Ruby, Nora, Weiss and I going ahead. Ren shot from his pistols at the Death Stalker, and Blake begun to get her sword ready to fight the Death Stalker. The bird Grimm tackled the bridge we were on, forcing our group to split apart. Ruby got her rifle out to shoot at the bird, and I transformed my fists into their cannon modes to take aim at the bird. I shot once I had it in my sights, but my orb grazed it's back.

"Damn it…" I whispered, reloading my gauntlet immediately. So much for being a crackshot…

Jaune said, "We gotta get back over there!" The gladiator girl and Ren were shooting at the Death Stalker, and Blake whipping her sword around at it. The Death Stalker had knocked Blake down as gladiator chick continued to shoot, transitioning to her lance mode, and Ren hopped at it.

Nora replied, "Let's do this!" Jaune looked down.

"Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump." He said. Nora grinned at him for a moment, then transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer. She spun it around, then hopped, and smashed the edge of the broken bridge, launching Jaune, then she launched herself with a trigger click.

Jaune said, "No no no no no!" As he flew.

"WHEEEE!" Nora said as she flew. I saw Nora smash the Death Stalker on the head, grinning for a bit. Nora may be weird, but she is entertaining to watch! She then made a point-blank explosion on the Death Stalker's head as she jumped back, knocking Blake off the edge of the bridge.

"BLAKE!" I yelled. I was about to do something, but got pulled back by Yang.

"She has a long ribbon, remember?! She can grapple out of it!" She told me. Ruby and Weiss were already going to higher ground. I got too busy watching Jaune and the others to really fight, apparently. Yang ran ahead, and I followed behind her, with my fists still in cannon mode for now. I knew I'd have to make another shot. As Yang said, Blake grappled her way into the way of the bird, and when the bird tried to eat her whole, she vanished, then got on top of the bird, and ran along it's back, slashing it as she did so. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and I got to the top of the tower, and Blake landed next to us as well.

"That bird is stronger than it looks!" Blake said.

Yang replied, "Then we'll just have to hit it with everything we got!" Her gauntlets made a click noise. Weiss summoned some blue energy, Ruby transformed her gun back into a scythe, and Blake transformed her katana into a pistol. I took aim again. Weiss threw the blue energy attacks at the bird, Yang punched the air, hurling the bullets at the bird, Blake shot multiple bullets, Ruby followed suit with her, and I took my aim, with both of my gauntlets. I was not going to graze it again. The bullets and the energy blasts from Weiss all were hitting or grazing it, forcing the bird to go in a straight path at us.

Yang yelled to me, "What are you waiting for?!"

"My cannons are single shot only!" I yelled. I fired both of my orbs this time, and they exploded right in the bird's face, putting it greatly off course, and made it struggle to readjust its flight path. I put both of my cannons down to my belt, and waited for the auto-reload to fire again, but by the time I reloaded, the bird was right in our faces. Ruby grabbed me, then went at super speed as Weiss and Blake also dodged. The bird tackled the tower, forcing us to evade. Ruby let go of me to jump. My auto-reload on my belt was done, and I elected to use my pulses to blast myself back up to the top as the others also hopped on the rocks to get back up. Blake ran up a wall, Yang was blasting herself up with her bullets, Ruby blasted herself up as well, and Weiss used her magic circle. Ruby, Weiss, and I landed next to each other as Blake landed far to our left, and Yang was on a pillar to our right, still throwing shots at the bird.

Weiss said, "None of this is working!"

I replied, "But you have to admit, I fired a pretty good shot there…" I was panting, trying to get my breath back. I looked up, and Ruby looked like she was already plotting something.

Ruby said, "I have a plan! You two cover me!" She jumped off, and Weiss charged ahead. I just followed behind her, running as fast as I could. Yang continued to hurl bullets at the bird, and it charged at Yang, attempting to gobble her up. She jumped into it, holding the beak open with her left hand as she fired with her right.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" She yelled as she fired at the inside of the bird's mouth. The bird was flying for the wall as she fired. She hopped out of the bird's mouth, and it tackled the Cliffside. Yang landed on the ground below, seeing Ruby and Blake were in position for something while I was at the center. Weiss then jumped at the bird and got her sword ready. When she got to the bird, she struck it's tail, and trapped it to the cliff with ice. She then flipped back to us. Blake got her pistol ready, and with a gunshot, hurled it towards Yang, who caught it and held it around the pillar opposite Blake's. Ruby grabbed me.

Ruby asked, "How powerful are your pulses?"

I answered, "They launch me pretty far! Why?" She grinned.

"Then this'll definitely work. Grab onto the other end of my scythe!" I did as she said, and she used another gunshot to get both of us into position. When Weiss got to her spot, she made a magic circle in the air, then made the color change from white to black. The ribbon Blake was using caught Ruby and I, and we got loaded into Weiss' circle.

"Whoa." I said. "I see where you're going with this now." I told her. Ruby smiled.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss responded, "Hmph. Can I?" Ruby cocked her eyebrow.

"Can-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss said. Ruby looked forward.

"If you miss, Princess, I will NEVER be nice to you."

"As if I care." Weiss fired us, and then I got up slightly, and blasted us forward with my pulse blasts all the way to the bird's neck. I hopped to the top of the bird's head as Ruby's scythe caught the area between the bottom of its beak and its neck. Weiss created more circles along the edge of the cliff, all the way to the top. Ruby then fired bullets and ran all the way to the top of the cliff as I held on to the bird's neck. When we got to the top, Ruby flipped upwards, and with one final shot cut the bird's head off. The head and I, who was still on it, landed right next to her, and the rest of the bird's body fell down the Cliffside. I looked ahead, and saw that Jaune, the gladiator chick, Ren, and Nora killed the Death Stalker, and they were assessing their situation. I smiled to myself. We just took out our first Grimm together. As a true team. Ruby's cloak was sending off rose petals.

"WOW! THAT… WAS… AWESOME! Let's do that again!" I yelled. Ruby gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Not any time soon perhaps." She told me.

"You're probably right." I told her. I held out my hand for a handshake, but got a big hug instead.

"You were SO good today!"

"Thanks…" I told her. She held it for a few moments longer than I would have liked, though.

"Excuse me, can I have my arms back?"

"Sorry." She said to me. She let go. We made our way back to Beacon, where the teams were all presented and chosen.

At the ceremony…

Ozpin called up the first team. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." The audience clapped for them as they left the stage. I was with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

I asked, "So… five person team. How do you all feel about this?!" I was getting giddy.

Ruby said, "This'll be so much fun!" Weiss shook her head.

She said, "Well… I hope we can out our differences aside, at least for now, Kyle." I shrugged.

"It'll be cool, Prin-"

"And you can stop calling me Princess. It's Weiss." She gave me an evil look. I held up my hands in a peace offering, and she backed down.

"Well…" Blake was about to say. "It's my first time in a long time with a team, actually. I'll be looking forward to this." Yang smiled.

Yang said, "And with five of us instead of the original four, there is no other team better than us!" She put her hands behind her head, and looked very chill about all of this.

Ruby asked me, "How do you feel, Kyle?" I looked around for a second.

"Well, Ruby, Weiss, I have to tell you a few things when we get all settled in, but for now, let's enjoy the crowning achievement." I told them. Ruby and Weiss seemed to agree with me.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." So that was her name. Pyrrha Nikos? Hm. Nora jumped Ren immediately as she heard what was said by Ozpin.

"Lead by… Jaune Arc." Ozpin continued.

"What? Me?!" Jaune asked, obviously surprised.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. He got punched by Pyrrha in the shoulder, but fell down immediately afterwards. She helped Jaune up, as me and the girls walked up to the stage.

"And our five person team for this semester. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Sapphire Kyle Tesla. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYK. Lead by… Ruby Rose." My mouth hung open, then my head hung in shame.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said to her. I smiled genuinely, pulling my head back up, and Weiss looked surprised at this. Maybe I can get used to Weiss being on my team after all, what with everyone else to outnumber her in an argument.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be… an interesting year." Ozpin said. As the girls and I left… I exploded.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Yang asked.

"HE CALLED ME SAPPHIRE! UGH! I HATE THAT NAME!" I yelled. Yang restrained me again.

"Easy there, Kyle! If you don't want to be called that, we won't call you that." She told me.

"Thanks." I said. She let go.

"That is an unusual name." Blake said.

"How'd you end up with that?" Weiss asked.

"Well… it started when I was born. Mom wanted me to be called that, but my Dad wanted none of it. He insisted on Kyle, because to him, K, his first initial, with Rui spelled backwards would be alright. But since Kiur doesn't sound as good, he made it Kyle, to make it sound like an olden name, from before the war. They argued, and while Mom agreed to add Kyle as my name, she got the last laugh and made it my middle name. I REFUSE to be called Sapphire."

Ruby said, "I like it." I did blush a little, but it disappeared from my face fast.

"Thanks, Ruby, but I would rather be called Kyle."

"Got it." She told me. We had made our way to the dorm room to drop off our stuff. When we got there, we only saw four beds.

"Uh oh." Ruby said. Our mouths all dropped. Did Ozpin seriously forget to add an extra bed?! Blake regained her composure the fastest. She saw a note.

"Dear students…

I did not have enough time to add an extra bed to the room. You will need to come up with different arrangements until I can order a new bed for you. Good luck on your schoolwork.

Ozpin." Blake sighed.

Weiss asked, "How bad is it?" Blake turned back to us.

"We'll have to wait until Ozpin can find another bed." She said. We all looked at each other. This was going to be a predicament.

Weiss asked, "Kyle, do you still have your sleeping bag?" I gave her a look.

"I am not sleeping on the floor again!" I said.

"Geez, Sapphire!" She said. My eye twitched.

"Say… that… again." I said slowly. Yang got in between Weiss and I, preventing us from attacking each other.

"Hold on. I got an idea." She said. She left the room. The rest of us looked to each other. Weiss, Blake, and I turned to Ruby.

Ruby said, "Sorry, guys. I got nothing." She shrugged, and we looked at each other. Yang came back with some straws.

"Let's use these!" She said happily. There were four straws.

"So…" I asked her, wondering what would happen. Yang showed that one of the straws was colored with black marker at the tip.

"It's simple. Whoever gets the short straw has to bunk with Kyle." She said. Our eyes all widened. WHOA! WHOA!

"YANG! Hold the fricking phone!" I said. Yang rolled her eyes like she did nothing wrong or inconceivable.

"Relax, guys. It's only until we get an extra bed. Plus. We're all equally at risk." She told us. Weiss had other opinions. She stuck her tongue out, repulsed that Yang even thought of that. Blake looked indifferent, but I felt uneasiness from her, and Ruby just looked plain shy about it. Why was Yang so open to this?! Yang presented all four straws to everyone. "Your turn first, Ruby!" She said. Ruby hastily ran up to her, and pulled up a straw. Weiss walked up very slowly, and pulled one herself.

"Boy B.O…." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. Blake was the last one to walk up and pull one, but she did it calmly.

"OK, time to show it!" Ruby showed hers first. There was no marker on it. She sighed. I raised my eyebrows. Weiss showed hers, and there was no mark. She screamed for joy.

"YES! No B.O.! HAHAHAHA!" I would be worried about B.O. myself, but geezus. Blake and Yang looked at each other. Blake gulped, and showed her straw. There was no mark. Yang showed hers, revealing a mark.

Yang said, "Well, Kyle, looks like we're bunkmates!" I laughed nervously.

"Cool." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. Yang gave me a look.

"Yang, it isn't you, it's just… I kinda want my own bed." I said to her.

"You can share with me until we find one. It's no big deal." She told me. I accepted it. As soon as we get a new bed, I'm moving to it.

"O-okay." I said, still sounding hesitant. Yang just rolled her eyes, then smiled. I pulled up my bag, and took my scroll out of my bag. There were many unanswered calls. From my… mother. The four of them all huddled up behind me, as it rang again.

"Oh! I totally forgot to call her!" I yelled. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"SAPPHIRE KYLE TESLA?! WHERE IN REMNANT ARE YOU?! THE ATLAS GUARDS ARE LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" Yep. My Mom.

"Hi, Mom. I'm at Beacon."

"Still?! Why are you still there?!"

"I'm attending Beacon now!" I yelled hastily. All of this was new to Ruby and Weiss, but Blake and Yang knew what was going on.

Yang told them, "He ran away from home to find his Dad's whereabouts, and never told his Mom." Ruby nodded, and Weiss just listened.

"YOU'RE ATTENDING BEACON NOW?! ON WHO'S AUTHORITY?!" Mom yelled.

"The Headmaster's. Professor Ozpin." I kept my voice low.

"The plan was to send you to Signal after you graduated High School! Then you could become a Huntsman!"

"I couldn't wait anymore, Mom."

"You're leaving behind everything!"

"I am not. I have a team, and we're all happy together!" I yelled. Even Weiss was taken aback by what I said.

"What about E-"

"I don't care. My Dad is more important to me than anything, and you. Know. That." I kept my voice firm. Mom was still just freaking out.

"I know his disappearance has led you over the brink. I really do. But you didn't have to skip past every year at Signal just to-"

"Ozpin sees talent in me. He's going to help me bring it out." I told her. My eyes became very focused and tense. I looked back to my teammates. All four of them. "Until I graduate Beacon and find my Dad, They're my family." My tone was absolute with her. She was silent for a good minute, and the others must have been just as astonished as my Mom. I smiled to them, and Ruby was the first to smile back. Everyone else slowly followed suit.

"Now, Mom, I love you. You mean the world to me. You are my only real family left. That I know of. My Dad's siblings live far away, and my brother and sister don't always have nice things to say about me. I didn't do anything to make Dad disappear. Torchwick did." I let loose a small tear, but I was hoping the girls didn't see it. My efforts to conceal it failed, though. Ruby walked up to me. I looked into her eyes, and she felt for the scroll. I handed it to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Tesla. I'm his team leader, Ruby Rose. Yes, daughter of Summer Rose. I know how hard it must be for you, but he wants to follow his dreams and stuff. You know what I mean, right? He reminds me of me." I raised my eyebrow.

"But he means well. I'll watch over him. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. In fact…" She gave the scroll to Yang. Yang took it.

"Hello-o-o-oooo!" Yang cheerfully said.

"I'm Ruby's sister, Yang. Older sister, yes. I'll help keep an eye on him, too. In fact, he's one of my two partners. I have to! Not that I'm not used to it. I almost raised Ruby myself! Well, Dad was there, too, of course. But hey! Gotta do something when your Mom's gone, right? Yeah… Don't worry. He's in good hands." She handed the scroll over to Blake.

Blake said, "Hi?" She pulled the scroll away from her ears for a moment, then pulled it back.

"I'm Blake. His other partner. You have my word that he will be just fine. I was a strong warrior where I used to live, and you have nothing to worry about." She handed the scroll to Weiss.

Weiss asked, "Huh?"

Yang told her, "Say something, anything!" Weiss looked around, then put the scroll to her ear.

"Hello. I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I- Yes. I am on your son's team. Since I am the second-in-command, I will ensure that your son stays on the straight and narrow as long as he is at Beacon Academy. And- Yes, I'll help him with his schoolwork. Yes, I'll ensure he gets A's and B's. Yes, he won't go out with any girl unless he knows them well first." I snickered at that part. Weiss gave me a 'WTF' look.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Mom spoke more, then she said, "Yes, I'll do that." I got the scroll back.

"Well, hon, sounds like you got a good team behind you there. A Schnee, the daughters of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, and an accomplished fighter in her own right." She sounded happy now.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You got insanely luck there, having such a good quartet of people with you. Well, now that I know you're in good hands… I'll leave you to it."

"R-really?!" I asked her.

"Yes. Just call me at least once a week. If you forget, I'll call you." My eyes got wider.

"I-I promise."

"Good. I'll let you finish setting up for your first day of classes. I love you, son."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up. That went slightly better than I thought it would. I looked back to them. Weiss asked, "So… did you mean all that about us being your new family?"

"Yes." I said it without hesitation.

"Wow." She responded back. Ruby's smile got bigger.

"Well, I guess that's a wrap, then!" She said.

"It would be wise to turn in for the night." Blake told us. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Yang walked up next to me. I immediately got worried.

"Well then… I guess we need to pick beds." She said. I sighed.

"Yeah. Let's." I told her.

To be continued.

A/N: Hmm… That was slightly easy for Kyle's, I mean Sapphire's…

Kyle: "WHAT?!"

Me: "Oh s*!" (I got zapped.)

Kyle: "NEVER… EVER CALL ME SAPPHIRE! EVER!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant

Chapter 6: First day of class… and a 'burning' visit.

A/N: Not much updated in the poll department, but there are three people in second place. Weiss, Yang, and Nora with 2 votes. Ruby is in the lead with 3. There is still some time.

I had to deal with the last two episodes of Volume 3 of RWBY as well, and let me tell you… crazy last few weeks there. I won't spoil anything, but Yang, man. Yang… My regards go to her, as well as Pyrrha, and I want Yang to feel better so badly. On with the chapter then!

I woke up on my own that day, seeing Yang, Blake, and Ruby all dressed up in the school uniform for class. I enrolled in as many classes with them as I could, but of course, I couldn't be in all of the same classes now, could I? While Ozpin couldn't give me a new bed, at least he provided me with a school uniform. As much as I dislike them… I knew I had to at least look like I belonged.

Ruby was like, "Gooood morning Team RWBYK!" As I put my uniform on as Ruby woke up Weiss, I had a flashback to the night before.

Then…

Yang and I were moving to 'our' bed. Yang was in her pajamas, as was I, but I didn't want to hog bed space. "It's okay!" She had told me. I gulped.

"What'll your Dad say if he hears I'm sharing a bed with you?" I asked her. Yang rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop worrying about that Kyle."

"Your Dad is Taiyang Xiao Long! He's like, one of the best Huntsmen in the history of ever! Team STRQ is my second favorite team of all time, and I don't want my first time meeting him to be awkward as hell!" I figured I was bound to meet Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang, at one point, and I didn't want it to be awkward.

Yang said, "I'll tell him we had no other choice, and I wasn't going to let some guy sleep in Ruby's bed if that helps." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm touched." I replied sarcastically. Yang made her eyes red.

"Stop complaining and just get in bed, Kyle." She said. I saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am." I said. She lost the red in her eyes.

"Good." She yawned and pulled me closer to her. "See you guys in the morning." Ruby, Weiss and Blake all said goodnight, and I climbed in the side of the bed opposite Yang, and I made a divide in the sheets so we couldn't interrupt the other one as we slept.

"Night, Kyle." She told me.

"Night, Yang." I said back. I felt a brief snuggle up, then she was out. I closed my eyes slowly, trying to get some sleep regardless.

End flashback.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss yelled. I already was snickering at her.

"Don't you laugh at me, Kyle!" She got up.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby told her. I nodded.

Weiss asked, "What?"

Yang replied, "Decorating!" as she held decorating supplies.

Weiss asked, "What?" again.

Blake also said, "We still have to unpack." Her suitcase fell open as she said this. "And clean." Ruby blew the whistle at Weiss again, making her topple over.

Ruby said, "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Kyle, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI!"

Yang, Blake and I appeared to Ruby's sides yelling, "BANZAI!" with our fists in the air. Weiss sighed at us.

As we decorated the room, Yang was putting up a poster, Weiss was adding a framed piece of artwork that looked like it could have been in an art museum, I was helping Blake feed through her book collection, and I saw 'Ninjas of Love'. I picked it up, and begun grinning from ear to ear. Blake thwapped my arm, taking the book from me, and giving me a glare saying, 'My eyes only'. I nodded to her. She blushed of embarrassment. I later was putting up an 'RvB' poster, and a picture with me and my parents on it from when I was a kid. Ruby chopped our curtain using her scythe, provoking a 'God damn it' look from me, and a facepalm. We overlooked our craftsmanship, and appreciating it, also, we fixed the curtain with duct tape, because that fixes everything, as I've learned from my father. Unfortunately, all the beds were piled on top of each other in the center of our room.

Weiss said, "This isn't going to work."

Blake said, "It feels cramped."

Yang said, "Maybe we need to ditch some of our stuff."

I replied, "Come on. I think Mount Bed-a-rest has character." It provoked some laughter out of Yang, and a facepalm from Weiss.

Ruby, missing the pun completely, said, "Or we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss said, "It sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang added on, "And super awesome!"

Blake said, "Sounds efficient."

"I like the Mount Bed-a-rest idea better." I said.

Weiss said, "I say we put it to a vote."

Ruby replied, "I think we just did." Blake, Yang, and I approved, while Weiss did not. We charged for the beds and after some whirring construction noises, our bunk bed set up was completed. Ruby's bed was hung from the ceiling, and Yang's and my bed was on top of Blake's via some books we could not place on her bookshelf.

Ruby said, "Objective complete!" I high-fived her, accidentally smacking her hand. "Ow! Darn it." She shook her hand.

"Damn…" I said. I keep forgetting my hands are metallic and not skin. I hid my hands behind me. "Sorry." I told her. Ruby just smiled at me.

"Now our next order of business is… classes. We have a few classes together today. Our first class is at 9…"

"Did you say 9 o' clock?!" Weiss asked her. I looked at the watch embedded into my left Indigo Volt, and realized why this was bad.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" She said, running out of the classroom as fast as she could.

"T-to class, then!" Ruby said. Blake, Yang, and I all ran out behind her as fast as we could. I used a pulse blast to launch myself ahead of them. Team JNPR wasn't too far behind us, either. As we ran though the courtyard, I blasted myself into the air to get a huge boost. What ended up happening was me headbutting my way through a class window. When I shook off my dizziness, I saw I was in the right class, about 3 minutes early, but with an angry Professor Port staring at me.

"Oooh…" I said.

"I can appreciate a student's enthusiasm to get to my class early, Mr. Tesla, but could you not burst through my windows in the process?!" He asked me. I nodded. "Sorry sir. Won't happen again. I was almost late, and I tried taking a shortcut…"

"It's… okay. I'll just call a window repairman later." He told me. The rest of my team, and Team JNPR, opened the doors at the opposite end of the classroom. I joined Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang soon after, with note-taking supplies at the ready.

Given some time…

Port said, "Monsters… demons… Prowlers of the night! Yes. Creatures of Grimm have many names!" Ruby was snoring as I still wrote. Blake wrote notes, Weiss stood at attention, and Yang was just watching.

Port was still speaking, "But I merely refer to them as prey!" Ruby woke up through her own snores, and the class was chirping like crickets. I just shrugged.

"Uh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, and the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that want nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that is where we come in. Huntsmen… Huntresses…" He pointed to Yang, making a slightly flirty gesture. Yang rolled her eyes, laughing nervously. I got mad, and decided to make a snide remark.

"And not trying to flirt with the students while you're teaching." Ruby looked clueless, Yang looked happy I was covering for her, and Blake and Weiss slightly snickered. Port grumbled to himself, and decided to keep talking. Some other students were stifling in giggles.

"Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" He finished.

"Eyyyy-yeah!" A student said, doing a fist pump. We all looked at him, and he sat back down after he did that.

"This is what you are training to become. But first… a story!" Ooh boy. This was gonna be good.

"About a handsome young man. Me! When I was a boy…" I blanked this out. I came here to learn, not hear about old Huntsman stories during class. I turned my head to Ruby, who was drawing something in her notes. Weiss turned her head that way as well.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man! Peter, he told me…" Ruby giggled, pulling my gaze towards her again. Ruby showed us a drawing she made of Professor Port in her notes that made smelly lines, and it said 'Professor Poot' on it. Ruby, Yang, and I were laughing. Yang was even banging the table. Weiss looked mad as Blake paid no mind to it. Professor Port cleared his throat, and I managed to reduce my laugh to a snicker.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity! I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He bowed for us. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable." Ruby was spinning a book with an apple on a stick while making a fishface, offending Weiss greatly.

"Princess?" I asked her.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable." Ruby was asleep spontaneously, and Weiss looked even madder.

"Weiss!" I tried to get her attention, to no avail.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." It was too late for Weiss. My attempts to grab her attention were not working. Ruby was also picking her nose. Even I had to wonder why this was happening.

"So... who among you believe yourselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss was literally about to blow.

' _Damn'_ I thought to myself. Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." I shook my head. "Step forward, and meet your opponent." My eyes got wide. He brought a GRIMM to class?! The hell?! I had to catch my breath.

"Professor Port sir!" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Tesla?"

"Is Weiss at any risk here? I mean… I don't want to lose my teammate on the first day!" I said.

"I understand your concern, but do not worry. I will step in if she is about to perish." I took a deep breath. Weiss stepped out to get ready for her 'match', not even paying me a 'thanks.' Ruby smiled to me. Blake and Yang also gave me a look.

' _Good.'_ I thought. _'Just make sure your teammates believe in you. I want to show them I can do this.'_ Weiss came back in her regular clothes, giving me a small smirk, then continued on.

"Kyle." Yang whispered. I leaned in.

"I think she likes you a little better." She told me.

"I guess. She might still have issues."

"It'll be fine." She gave me a thumbs up. Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster, and got ready for the Grimm inside the cage to come out. The Grimm we saw turned out to be a boar with large tusks. Never saw that type either. Weird, considering I lived in the agricultural district of Vale beforehand.

"Go Weiss!" Yang yelled.

"Fight well!" Blake said, as she waved a Team RWBYK flag.

"Don't die!" I yelled.

"You can do it, Weiss!" Ruby said.

Weiss said, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh. Sorry…" Ruby said apologetically. I gave Weiss a quick glare, then smiled immediately again. The boar got out of its cage, and Professor Port yelled, "Alright! Let the match begin!" It rolled at her right away. Weiss dodged to the side and struck the boar on the side. The strike did nothing.

"Oh! Weren't expecting that, were you?" Port said to her.

Ruby rooted more. "Hang in there, Weiss!" I thought to myself, _Yang or I could easily punch it out. Weiss doesn't have the raw power to damage it through its armor._

"Bold new approach! I like it!" Port said this as Weiss charged at it head on. Her sword got caught in its tusks.

"Show it who's boss, Weiss!" Ruby was still ruining Weiss' concentration. She got distracted, allowing the boar to force Weiss' sword out of her hands. It went behind her, and she was pushed back.

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port commentated. Weiss knew she had to do something to get it back, and ran for it, dodging another charge from the boar. Once she got it back, Ruby had more advice.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. Ruby became saddened, as I shook my head. The boar rolled up into a ball, and went at her again, but Weiss summoned two glyphs. One to use as a shield, which the boar bounced off of, and that left its belly exposed. Weiss flipped up to the one behind her, and launched herself off of it, stabbing the boar in the gut, ending it.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training!" Port said, as Yang and Blake looked surprised, I had my head leaning to one side, and Ruby still looked depressed. Weiss and I were going to have a word later.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant." Port concluded to us. We left class, and Weiss refused to leave with us. Jaune looked worried, but Ruby and I went to talk with Weiss.

Ruby asked, "What's wrong with you?! You-"

Weiss answered, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been is a nuisance!"

"Hey! Chill out, Weiss. Ruby was just trying to-" I tried to reason with her.

"Stay out of this, Kyle!" Weiss told me, looking back to Ruby, who still had more to say.

"What did I do?!"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your permission! Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said angrily. I decided to stay back for now, and…

Ruby asked Weiss, "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team!"

Weiss said, "Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She walked away. My look turned from confused to angry.

"HEY!" I walked up to Weiss as Ruby looked down.

"What?" Weiss asked me.

"Uncalled for, Princess! Completely, 100%, uncalled for!" I was not going to let this slide. If Ozpin was really wrong, we would find out in time and know why it all happened. Weiss had just rolled her eyes at me.

She said, "What? And have YOU be leader instead?! Like you're any better qualified! Ozpin just picked you off the street, and you fought Grimm in the wild! I'm surprised you're even here at all! At least Ruby did some time at Signal first." My eye twitched. I admit, I was close to slugging her, but based on her status and training as opposed to mine, and the fact her weapon is still on her at the time being, I shouldn't pick that fight.

"Weiss, I'm just telling you to give Ruby a real honest chance before you shoot her down completely. I don't know how things are handled in Atlas, or how often you get your damned way, but you're in Beacon now, girlfriend! You chose this ride, and you are sticking with it!" I pointed my finger at her at the end of my sentence, and just continued to walk off in a huff. Weiss got in my face.

"How DARE you talk to-" I put my hand in front of her mouth.

"I'll talk to you however I want to, Ms. Schnee. This. Isn't. Atlas. Maybe if your Dad was here, I would consider it, but now, no. You need to understand. Ruby is the leader, and until she proves to Ozpin that she is in fact NOT able to lead Team RWBYK, you can keep your princessy mouth shut." I narrowed my gaze, daring her to make a move.

"She is my partner, not yours." She merely said before walking to see Professor Port. I went to walk back to Ruby, and I saw that Professor Ozpin was talking to her. I had smiled, seeing someone take over where I left off. By the time I got back to them, Ozpin finished his speech.

Ozpin said, "… I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He was going to walk off completely, and saw me. He motioned me to follow him. I nodded, catching up with him. Ruby had gone off to go to another class for the day.

"Kyle, Peter told me about an outburst you had in his class today." He said to me.

"Um…" I scratched my head.

"Is there something you wish to elaborate on?"

"Yes. He, gave a slightly suggestive gesture to one of my teammates, and I called him out on it in the middle of his lecture."

"I appreciate your honesty, Mr. Tesla. Now, allow me to say this. If you have an issue with a professor, take it up with me. No one else. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are allowed to have your own opinions about the professors, but you will not be insubordinate in my classroom again. This is very different from a civilian High School, and I will make sure you keep your tongue in check." I sweatdropped. I never got this chewed out in my school.

"I was trying to look out for Yang."

"As one should. But there are times and places for such things. Is there something you wish to talk about?" His tone shifted from strict to considerate so well… Why does everyone catch me off guard with their tones of voice?!

"Um… Weiss and I had an argument about Ruby's leadership."

"Ruby told me that. You will not get along with everyone you meet, but arguing with someone is not a way to win them over. If you could convince Blake Belladonna to be your friend, Weiss Schnee should not be much harder."

"It's just, Weiss is Ruby's partner. She should be supportive and trying to help Ruby improve, not yell at her the moment she does something wrong. Every time I was like that, Dad and Mom would… um… aggressively reason with me using logic. I thought doing that with Weiss would help her…"

"See the error of her ways?"

"Something like that."

"Everyone is different, Mr. Tesla. Use your best judgment. As a future Huntsman, it is your job."

"When was the last time you saw my Dad, Professor?" I genuinely wished to know.

"The last time I saw your father was when he was saying he was going to marry your mother. I warned him about the dangers of marrying a civilian, but he went along with it, as he always would. He was never the brightest man, but he was one of the most determined. After that… That was it." Wait, he knew he was getting married, but he never knew about me? I suppose Dad really did mean to keep to himself after I was born.

"Your existence was a surprise to me." Ozpin continued. "But the fact you knew what Semblances were before you even came here was a surprise. Another thing that surprises me, is that the scratches on your face from when you were in the initiation have not yet healed."

"Well, Professor Ozpin, scratches usually take a day or two to heal. Everyone knows that."

"Do you know what Aura is?" Um…

"Aura?" Ozpin's eyes got wider

"He never taught you what an Aura is?"

"No."

"I was afraid of that. Well… I would help you, but it looks like you have to go to your next class. I believe it is combat training with Professor Goodwitch?" My eyes widened.

"Ah! You're right! I need to change out of this uniform!" I made my way to my locker, and changed very quickly before Glynda noticed I wasn't there. I got to stop cutting it close in these classes. I took my spot next to Jaune.

Jaune asked, "What happened in Port's class?"

I replied, "Well, Weiss just needs some time to get used to Ruby, that's all." My teammates were all here.

"Wow. I thought they were doing alright before."

"I was, too. Just goes to show, not everyone knows what they're doing all the time." I told him.

"Students, this class will have no homework assignments, but we do expect you all to practice while doing your assigned classwork on time. As you know, the main thing that separates being a Huntsman or Huntress from most other jobs is to be able to fight anything, or anyone, that is in the way of accomplishing your mission. This is a major part of the job, but of course, not the ONLY part." She put her gaze on me specifically. I looked around, pretending to not notice.

"We will have a few fights per class. Not everyone will get to fight every class, but you will all have a chance before the semester is over, I am sure. We'll start with randomly chosen matches for today. Be aware, you may have to fight someone on your team." Glynda continued. She made a roulette program randomly spin the wheels to see who would fight. The first wheel was slowly coming to a stop.

"Kyle Tesla." Oh man.

"Oh man…" I even said it aloud. Go figure. The other wheel was still spinning and spinning. I was eagerly awaiting this. So dramaic… so much tension…

"Weiss Schnee." My jaw dropped.

"NOOO!" I heard Ruby yell out of nowhere. She said, "Can't it be someone else!?"

"The match is decided, Ms. Rose. I cannot change it." I groaned, but decided to go with it. After a few minutes, Weiss met me on the combat arena below.

"Kyle." She said.

"Weiss? Sorry about calling you Princess again, I-"

"I know. Look. Professor Port told me I was wrong, and after thinking about it, you and he are right."

"Thanks."

"Is there any way I can do better by you?" I looked Weiss in the eyes.

"Just try not to murder me."

"Will do." She said. She drew Myrtenaster as I got the Indigo Volts ready. This was my first time, other than my Dad, fighting a real life Huntsman or Huntress. My first fight with a Huntress actually.

Glynda said, "And begin!" I saw a glyph form under Weiss' feet right away, and she moved fast towards me. I ducked under a lunge from her Myrtenaster as I tried to get her with an uppercut on the way up, but a glyph had been under me, launching both me and her up. As she came for me again, preparing to slash at me, I pointed one of my gauntlets at her, fingers open, and blasted a sound pulse at her at close range. She was sent flying back. I used my other fist to launch myself at her, and she flipped to her feet, seeing me flying at her. She raised a glyph in front of her again, and I punched the glyph instead of her, and got launched back. I had to flip around in the air, and landed on my feet, only to see blue energy balls flying at me. They got my hands and feet trapped as Weiss appeared in front of me from a glyph, and slashed at me.

"AGH!" I yelled.

"Got you!" Weiss charged at me again. Well, this already isn't fun… I used my pulses to blast her away again. She grunted, and used a glyph to balance herself as I lunged at her again. I clobbered her in the cheek, busting her glyph, and she landed on her feet, panting. I then transformed my gauntlets into cannon mode, and aimed at her. I fired both electric orbs at her. Her eyes widened, and they exploded on her. She was frozen in place, covered with electric sparks. I reloaded my gauntlets very quickly, and went at her again. I tried to give her a straight punch to the face, but she deflected my punch with her sword, and kicked at me. I was kicked back. And she got the shock off of her.

"Not bad, Tesla." Weiss told me. She slammed Myrtenaster into the ground, a round of ice appeared and trapped my legs. She charged at me by boosting her speed with one of her glyphs, and I saw the dust cylinder change to red. I raised my hand up, but she swung too fast, and got me. I was hit with fire dust at point blank range, melting all of the ice she used before. Weiss flipped away, landing on her feet, and I fell to my knees again. I was heavily panting.

"You can't be going down already, Kyle." She said to me. I turned one of my fists into a cannon mode, and fired a shot from it, charging my other fist with lightning, hoping to take Weiss down with this last hit. When I was launched, I swung at Weiss, and decked her in the right cheek. She flew through the air, using a glyph to catch herself, and I transformed the hand that punched her into another cannon, and fired another shot. She angled her glyph to dodge the shot, and she charged at me, and swung. I caught her sword with one of my hands, and swung at her with my electrically charged hand again. The punch knocked her to her knees. Which I fell to after I punched her. This fight was going on WAY too fast. Is this what it's like to face a Huntress head on like this? Glynda appeared between both of us.

Glynda said, "That is quite enough. You both are down to your last bits of aura. We'll call it a draw for today, and you can resolve this next class." I saw a spark appear from my fist and fly towards Glynda. She intercepted it with her magic power, and blocked the shock from hitting her. I reloaded with my last dust ammo packs that were on my belt.

Glynda said, "Mr. Tesla… can you explain that lightning?"

I replied, "Sorry. I can only control my Semblance with Dust…" Glynda saw me reload fast, and the sparks around my hands settled down. She nodded. "Please return to your seats." Weiss and I helped each other up, then went to the seats. I took the time to take a look at a few of the injuries I left. They were already recovering.

"Whoa." I said.

"What, Kyle? You've never seen an Aura at work?" Weiss asked.

"No. I haven't." I told her. Weiss shook her head.

"Didn't your father teach you anything?"

"Not enough." I sat her next to me while I was next to Jaune again. I was still panting hard.

Jaune said: "That was perfect, you guys! Everyone loved it!" He looked at me, and Ruby, Yang, and Blake caught up with us.

Ruby said, "That. Was. Awesome!"

Yang stated, "Rematch!" Blake just smiled at us.

Weiss said, "I'll be fine. I'm not too sure about Kyle, though."

Ruby asked her, "What did you do?"

Weiss replied, "He doesn't know what an Aura is. When I tried to feel it on him, there was nothing." I laughed a bit.

"It's fine, ladies. I'm a quick healer." I told them. Blake narrowed her gaze at me as I said this.

"Kyle, if you lack an Aura, you are far more vulnerable to injuries than we are."

Ruby said, "How did you survive the Death Stalker hitting you that time, then?" Guess I should say it.

"Like Yang's, my Semblance responds to emotion. It makes me stronger. I guess it helps my durability or pain tolerance slightly, too."

"No… that can't be it." Blake told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I just need a little rest."

"Without Aura, you won't recover from it as fast as we do. You are also less durable." Yang said.

"You can't keep going like that." Said Ruby. I know I shouldn't be mad, but I was hoping they would not get mad with me.

"Guys, I'll be fine." I told them. Yang gave me red eyes. I immediately paid attention.

"We will awaken your Aura as soon as class is over. Got it?" I nodded. Yang lost the eyes and smiled again.

"Good!" She said. Ruby took a deep breath there.

"Don't worry." Ruby told me. "If she tries to smack you, I'll protect ya." I sweatdropped.

"Thanks, bossgirl." I told her.

"Bossgirl?"

"Leader of Team RWBYK? Bossgirl?"

"Oh! I get it!" Ruby said as she sat back down. This was already going to be quite the adventure. Awakening someone's Aura… OK.

Later… Since it was about 4 in the afternoon, the girls took me back out to the Emerald Forest Temple. We should try to find a different training ground later, but it would do for now.

Weiss asked, "Okay. Who wants to go first?"

Ruby said, "One of you three should do it. I still have trouble doing that." Yang immediately volunteered, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Uh…"

"Look. Just close your eyes, and I'll do the rest." Yang told me.

"Oh. Okay?" I said. Blake and Weiss smirked, and Ruby was still confused.

Blake said, "This is natural."

"I know…" I told her back. I closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind so Yang could more easily search me for an Aura. She had grunted a bit, and I felt a burning sensation after a few minutes. Was this good?

"Come on…" Yang said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, very worriedly.

"This Aura of yours is really elusive! Come on!" She gripped me tighter.

"OW!" I said. I had to kick Yang back, the sensations were getting too hot for me to handle.

"I'm sorry!" Yang said, looking sad. I gripped my cheek, which was still burning.

"Odd." Blake said. "I'll try it." She also moved closer. I froze completely still this time, and closed my eyes immediately. Blake's energy… if there's a better term for it, felt more soothing. I felt it go through my body, as if it was searching for a pathway. That's the only way I can describe this sensation. I wondered how long this was going to take, but I felt a spark. A blue spark. Blake suddenly let go.

Blake said, "I thought I had it, but… No. It's not there."

"Impossible!" Weiss told us. She walked up to me to try it herself. "This is just to unlock your Aura, nothing more! Don't get the wrong idea, Kyle."

"I won't sue. Don't worry." I said. I closed my eyes, and Weiss' energy felt icy cold, kind of like her. She was forceful, but was attempting to be precise. I felt another spark. It struck Weiss' energy, and she stumbled backwards away from me.

"Whoa!" Weiss almost fell to the ground, but Ruby caught her. I held my head that time. "No way!" Weiss continued. "That should have done something! Why didn't it!?" I shrugged to her. Weiss grabbed my face again. I backed off.

"Whoa, Weiss! Let's calm down for a second-"

"I'll try." Ruby said. She looked serious.

"Sis, are you sure?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"I know the feeling I am looking for. Besides, Kyle trusts me. Don't you?"

"Of course, Bossgirl." I replied. Ruby smiled.

"Okay!" She stuck her hand on my face as I closed my eyes tight. She looked very deeply, and I could even feel her energies moving around inside me at a terribly fast, yet harmless manner. She smiled, and decided to speak again. "For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." It was then I felt a hand on my chest. "Infinite, distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder, protect thee." When I opened my eyes, my hands were glowing blue, but not the rest of me. Ruby was glowing red for a moment, then went back to normal.

Ruby said, "That's where it was! It wasn't in your brain or heart, it was in your hands!" Yang's, Blake's, and Weiss' eyes were all 100% white, and they toppled over.

I asked, "Wait… I thought that Aura was an all-around the body thing!"

Blake answered, "It should be." My hands stopped glowing blue. "When was the last time you took the gloves off?" She asked. I looked around.

"Never. They shaped themselves as I grew." I said.

"No way!" Weiss said, "That should be impossible! Indigo Volts were revolutionary, but not on that level!" Yang walked towards me, and grabbed my hands.

"Yang?!" I asked worriedly. She pulled on them. I struggled against her grip, tightening my grip on the insides.

"Kyle! I had an idea!"

"Yang! No! If you take them off, you all will get hurt!" I yelled at her.

"What's the worst-"

"If they're taken off, I can't control my own Semblance!" I yelled again. But her strength overpowered mine, and she pried my gauntlets off. Once this happened, shocks blasted out in all directions from my hands. All four of them were blasted instantaneously backwards, but none of them were knocked unconscious. The bolts flew everywhere as I was still freaking out.

"NO!" I yelled. The lightning flowed and flowed outwards, blasting trees, hitting the ground burning it, and from my power… came… destruction. I tried to contain my own energies, but as I looked up, I saw some clouds gathering for me.

"Oh man!" I said. "GUYS! Give me the gloves back!" I yelled. Yang, seeing she was still holding them, hurled both in my direction. I got them, and slapped them back on. The clouds dissipated, and the shocks stopped. I took repeated deep breaths.

"Whoa." Ruby said as she got back.

"I can't believe you!" Weiss yelled. "All of that power… is your Semblance?!"

"Yes." I told her. "And that's why I never take my gloves off! I hurt people! The shocks have never been so severe, though. I guess with age, my power improved."

"And skills." Blake added on.

Yang said, "Sorry, Kyle." I got up, and they saw me.

"No." Weiss said. "No no no."

"What?" I asked her. I also saw my other three teammates surprised.

"Your scratches have healed." Blake said to me. I felt my face, and the cuts were gone.

Yang said, "That's why you don't have an Aura. Your Semblance converted your Aura into raw electricity." Well, THAT'S BAD! Especially if I can't control it!

Ruby said, "Yes! But it still allows you to heal like we do! Increased defense, I have no idea." I looked at her, wondering how she could be so happy. I just attacked them on accident!

Yang said, "Welp, we know how to train you and get you ready for later."

I asked, "How?"

Yang replied, "You need to learn to control your electricity." I gasped at her. L-learn to stop that?!

"I've tried! My Dad tried to help me! None of it worked!" I told her.

"Kyle." Ruby stopped me. "We're all here for you now. You're at Beacon, too. You have us, Team JNPR, Ozpin… we're all here for you." I shook my head.

"This is something I need to do on my own, guys. I appreciate the help, but I can't be accidentally hurting anyone." I looked away from them, and ran.

"Come back!" Ruby yelled. I heard all four of them running for me, too. No. I don't want to hurt them over something like this! Granted, I found out from them how my Semblance truly works, and that my power is great, but… I need to control it on my own. I can't hurt them… Now what do I do…? My thoughts were interrupted as Ruby got in front of me, and tackled me with her super speed. I was tackled to the ground.

"Get off of me, Ruby!" I yelled.

"No! You're not running away on us!" She said to me. Ruby got off, and all of a sudden, I was trapped by a glyph, and Blake's kusarigama whip-turned pistol wrapped its way all around me to restrain me. Yang walked close to me, her eyes glowing red. I gulped, expecting death, when all she did was punch a tree next to me.

"Kyle. You are on this team… for better or worse. We will help you, but we need your cooperation." She told me.

"Besides… What's a light show without a little sparks to start it? Ooh! Maybe we should call you that! Sparks. I like it!" She thumbs-upped me. I chuckled. Weiss and Blake also walked closer, smiling.

"You're annoying, but you're OUR annoying one." Weiss told me.

"Aww…" I said sarcastically. Blake released me, and Weiss' glyph disappeared.

"And you bet we will spend the rest of today training you!" Ruby told me.

"Oh man…" I sighed.

"The sooner you master your Semblance, the closer you'll be to finding your father." Blake said. She is right.

"Okay. Let's go then." I told them. They all got into combat stances, as Ruby pulled out her scythe.

Yang yelled, "ALL OF US AGAINST YOU!"

"W-WHAT?! GUYS!" I yelled. It was too late. I got charged at on all sides.

"How do I get myself into these situations…?" I asked.

Later...

After the girls headed to the room for the night, I told them I'd take a little walk outside, something I did at night sometimes. I did it back home to hunt down Grimm and practice whatever skills I had at the time, but tonight, I decided I'd go into town for any information I could get on Roman Torchwick. That guy was not going to get away from me. Especially since he escaped me before, and he had info on my Dad. That time fighting him... wasted!

I ran into town, planning to get him once and for all. Was I going to win? After my lackluster performance in the test? No. This was a human criminal. Not a gigantic Grimm. Plus, I had trained with my team just now. Though I did get my ass kicked horribly. I made my way to a Schnee warehouse in town, figuring it was the best place to start. It wasn't large, thank goodness, so I could get in and out quick, but it also meant I had little to no room to fight in, so Weiss' Dad would HATE discovering her teammate destroyed a warehouse just to get at Torchwick. Hopefully it wouldn't go that far.

I climbed the fence, getting around the barbed wire thanks to the metal gloves I always wear. I dived down from the fence, landing behind some boxes, and begun sneaking around, avoiding workers, when I heard a boom.

"Hello, Schnee Dust Workers! Sorry to get you just before night shift started, but there was a last minute acquisition I had to make!" I growled, hating the fact he appeared before I expected him to, but, I'm a Huntsman now. I need to fight. If there was ever a moment that I would need to take him down, it would be now.

"Hey, Perry, make sure these guys don't escape." I surveyed the situation, seeing a bunch of White Fang soldiers. I growled. God damn it... Of course he'd bring an army. Maybe I should have taken more stealth lessons from Blake. I was nowhere near ready to take out this many people silently. Especially since all I know is punching. Attacking head-on would prove fruitless. I think Weiss told me to use my head in situations when I'm outnumbered. I slinked away, and White Fang Soldiers began taking posts all around the building. I moved to the middle, hidden under a loose box slightly out of alignment with the rest of the pallet.

"Hey!" One of the workers saw me, and I tried to tell him to be quiet, but one of the White Fang guys looked towards him.

"Are you a Huntsman?" I ducked to the other side of the box before the White Fang guy walked up.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the worker. The worker shook his head. I turned my hand into a cannon, aiming over the unaligned box, and shot at the White Fang guy, and he flew back. I ducked back again, loading my gauntlet up immediately.

"What the- WHO ELSE IS HERE?!" Torchwick angrily asked. I smiled, and rolled to get to another box.

"It's coming over here!" One guy said. They followed the place where the orb came from. As I rolled back, I got in a straight line with Torchwick, and the White Fang people next to him ran into the boxes. Good. I wanted them to get away from him. I ran at Torchwick, and he turned his head to see me, but only just in time to get punched. He flew out of the building, and got to his feet, as I was over him again. He fired a fireball from his cane, knocking me into the floor after I flew up.

"Well, well, well. Hardly expected to see you Sparky." He said. Like I said before, I met him once already. He was powerful then, but I'm better. At least a little. He laughed.

"My NAME IS KYLE TESLA! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAD!"

"Who?" He asked. My gloves started to release small sparks out as I looked angry. I charged at him again. Before I could punch him, he hit me in the face with his cane, then kicked me back, firing the hook form his cane to catch me, and slammed me into the ground again.

"You followed me all the way to Vale just for that? Amazing!" He said. "You have a lot of determination, Sparky! My hat goes off to you!" He literally took his hat off to bow to me. I took that opportunity to shoot at him, when he shot a fireball into my shot, canceling it out.

"Oh, you thought that would hit me? That first shot was the only one you were going to get on me, kid." I yelled in aggravation, and used a pulse to blast myself into the air. I used another one to do a dive kick to his face, and landed, spinning around, and hitting him with a back fist strike. He stumbled again. I swung using a right hook, Yang style, and he stumbled again. He caught my fist yet again. I tried to toss him over my back when he kicked me, aggravated.

"What? You pissed I ruined your makeup? Now tell me where my Dad is!"

"Who was he again?"

"KALIN TESLA!"

"Oh, him! Right... Um... Haven't seen him since that raid he did on my last hideout." He got cocky again.

"LIAR!" I shot at him again, and he merely smacked both shots with his cane. I reloaded immediately. 'Don't lose control...' I thought.

"Wish I was, kiddo... but you see, Kalin Tesla is no longer with us! My guys blew him up!" He replied, faking a sad face.

"Sir!" The other White Fang guys finally caught up with us.

"You boys want to show this kid a good time? He creamed my last group."

"Of course sir!" They all came at me with swords, when I supercharged my gauntlets, running at them as fast as I could. I flashed back to a past lesson Yang taught me, to emulate her Ember Celica even more.

Flashback:

Yang told me, "I know you have cannon modes in your gauntlets, but something else you can try may surprise you."

"Surprise me?" I asked her.

"My aura isn't just for punching and increasing my strength. The dust in my Ember Celica can power up my bullets to make them even more explosive. Like so." Her hair lit up, and she launched a shot, hitting a tree, blowing it right up.

"WOW!" I yelled. I began writing notes.

"Note taking?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Just try it yourself, but use your electric dust instead." I focused what little Aura I had from my hands out, like it was a big burst, and fired an electric orb, blowing up an entire tree next to hers. Yang whistled in admiration.

"And you say you don't know how to use your Aura." She said.

"Well, my gloves don't allow me to output a lot of it. I have to contain it for now."

"Just imagine what it'll be like when those can come off." She said. I smirked to her.

"My turn!" Ruby came by, blitz-firing bullets from her rifle, blowing holes in many trees. My mouth dropped open. Yang and Ruby high fived, and Blake and Weiss clapped.

"Oh yeah, praise leader girl..." I said.

"PRACTICE MORE!" Ruby yelled, thwapping me with a small Japanese fan. I growled, but did as she said.

End flashback.

After that, I never did get to find out what it was like to use it against real people, but this seemed to be the best time. I swung my fists forward, blasting both a big pulse and an orb at the goons, and they were sent flying. Torchwick blinked at this.

"Thought some stupid goons could kill me?!" I yelled, rushing at him. He blocked my next punch with his cane, and every punch after that, he blocked, then he punched me away, and fired another shot into me immediately after, blowing me into the wall. I had to take a breath to get back up.

"Nice hit, kid. Too bad you couldn't get me. What? Is your aura failing to work?" I charged my fists up again, rushing at him, when he fired his fireball, then hit it with his cane. It made it an energy wave. I ducked under it, only to see him above me soon after. He thrust his cane into my gut, and I yelped from the impact. I grabbed it, trying to force a charge through it, but he pulled his cane away, only to kick me into a wall. He put the end of his cane to my head.

"It was fun, Sparky. You got a little stronger, I admit. Not too bad. But not too good either." He began to pull the trigger when some sirens went off.

"Shit!" I heard him yell. He started to run off, when the cops ran in, with one or two guard members. They saw me struggling to get up, and some cops got me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Beacon, kid?" One of them asked. I snickered. He continued with, "I know you're a Huntsman-in-training, but you're not ready for guys like Roman Torchwick yet."

"Never knew... he was... so... tough..." I got out. Suddenly I heard the girls.

"KYLE!" I heard them all at once.

"What were you thinking?" Ruby asked.

"I'm happy you got some crook away from my Dad's company... but... by risking your own life..." Weiss brought up. Blake said nothing, only looking at the White Fang members being apprehended, and she turned away from them, looking at me, smiling.

"You were that eager to get that Torchwick guy, huh?" Yang asked me. I nodded. The cop looked at Yang.

"He's on your team?" He asked.

"He said he was going on a walk. We didn't know he was going this far out. The only reason we knew was because one of the workers called Beacon, and our Headmaster told us to retrieve him." Blake told him. The cop nodded, handing me to her and Yang. Ruby poked Blake on the shoulder.

"I should be helping, I mean... I am team leader." Blake gave my right arm to her, while Yang got my left.

"Knowing how your Auras work, giving him a day or two should be enough." The cop said. They nodded. The cop allowed them to take me to Beacon, where I got bandaged up for the time being. Team JNPR was waiting by our room the time I got back. I gave them a peace sign. They all watched me get placed on the bottom bunk.

Blake said, "You can borrow it as long as you're hurt." I nodded.

Jaune asked, "You okay, buddy?"

I replied, "What do you think?" while snickering.

"YOU WENT OUT TO FIGHT A BAD GUY ALL ON YOUR OWN... Without telling us?" Nora asked me. I nodded. "Okay. Just checking." She said. Pyrrha looked to me, while kind of worrying about what Nora said.

"You'll be fine in no time, Kyle. I'm sure of it." She told me. I nodded. Ren looked to me.

"Kyle, stay strong." He told me.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Okay guys, let's let him rest!" Yang said, hastily moving them out. She then closed to the door.

"We'll talk more in the morning Kyle." She said, patting me on the head. Blake smiled.

Weiss said, "Well, I appreciate your efforts, but please DO be more careful."

"I promise..." I said. Ruby jumped me and hugged me, almost hurting me more.

"DON'T GO AFTER THAT GUY WITHOUT US BEING THERE!" She yelled while tearing up. I was surprised.

"Ruby!" Yang, Blake AND Weiss had to pull her off of me.

"Whoa." I said. After that, Yang and Blake switched bunks for the time being.

"I'll make sure you're safe from her tonight." She told me, while in her pj's.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." I told her. This was going to be a strange year at Beacon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle's Adventures in Remnant.

Chapter 7: Progress… Made!

A/N: Usual scorekeeper stuff here. As of this chapter, the votes are 6 for Ruby, 3 for Yang, and 2 for Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrha. I'm still surprised I got Pyrrha votes, because of the whole Arkos ship thing. Any reasoning for this? Or am I just surprised for no reason? Any who... While there are… two or three more chapters before the season 1 finale, I believe… Ruby LOOKS like she's going to win this one. Onwards!

I've been training with the girls almost all the time when I was not studying for the past few weeks. They all have been very helpful and I love that they are using some of their time to help me. It started off as a required tutoring thing, as mandated by our amazing leader, Ruby Rose, much to Weiss' annoyance, I'd like to think even Princess and I are starting to get along ever better each session!

Ruby: Oh… when it was Ruby's turn to teach me, she brought cookies for me if I got things right, or did her mandated training exercises correctly. Other times I got them wrong, she would eat the cookie herself. Like, for instance…

Flashback…

"Okay, Ruby! YOU'RE MINE!"

"You need to catch me, remember?!" She was speeding through the forest, and I was right behind her, using my sound pulses and running to try and catch her. Her method of training was to gradually increase my movement speed. I would never be able to officially catch up to her, but she wanted me to get closer and closer each time we tried. The last few weeks have been good to me, but this one… I almost had her cape when she darted up a tree, and I faceplanted into the trunk.

"OW!" I yelled, plucking my head out, seeing her on the branch and munching her cookie.

"Almost had me!" She yelled down, playfully taunting me. She never insulted me, thank goodness.

"Really?" I asked her happily. She nodded.

"But you need to still try!" She zoomed again. I sighed, and reloaded my gauntlets, boosting off to get speed, then started running behind her. I was straight behind her again, and as I got a little better at Weiss' style, it's been easier, but not completely.

"Kyle! On me already?!" She asked, surprised. I smirked at her, and boosted off again. She swerved to the side, and I cushioned myself with my feet this time, and bounded after her again.

"RUBY!" I hollered after her. She looked back, seeing me about to tackle her. She slid down, and I began rolling uncontrollably along the ground into a thorn bush, and I hopped out of it, yelping in pain.

"ALWAYS WITH THE THORNS!" I yelled, plucking them out of my butt for the thirteenth time, literally.

"Kyle, you can't just do a straight rush. You need to swerve." She told me, munching another cookie. I growled, and jumped at her. She wasn't expecting it, and I tackled her to the ground.

"What was that about swerving?"

"I wasn't ready!" Ruby told me, then looked up at me. "Um… Kyle?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can get off now." I got off of her as she told me.

"Sorry, Bossgirl." I told her. She smiled.

"You need to catch me for real. Not when I'm stuck in one place. Let's try again." She zoomed away again. The rose petals she always made were right behind her. I smirked, winding up my arms, then went after her again. After some time of going after her, I got tired, and fell to my knees.

"Wow…" I said. "So… tired. Need… water…" I saw a stream, and began crawling towards it when Ruby zoomed back, seeing me pulling myself slowly towards the water.

"Okay. Time out." She said. She moved me to the water and helped me drink some.

"Thanks, Ruby." I had said.

"Well, I guess we can give this a break for now, Kyle. You did excellent. Much better than the last few weeks, in fact. You earned this."

"Cool." I replied. "At least I can keep up with you in short bursts thanks to my sound blasts."

"Weird. Your Semblance is lightning, but your gauntlets make sound bursts." She noted.

"Well, I can charge my gauntlets with lightning for lightning punches. Kind of like what Yang does with her gauntlets." I explained.

"You need to put your Aura into it for lightning projectiles, though." She said.

"And I still can't use too many of those at once or I get tired." I said. When I fought Torchwick, I could only use one of those bursts per day. Now, I can use two. Big improvement, considering.

Ruby said, "Well, want a cookie? I saved the last one for break." She gave it to me, and I ate it.

"You're so thoughtful, Bossgirl." I told her.

"Do you have a name for everyone?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Still working on Yang's. I need something other than Blondie." I replied.

"She wouldn't like that one."

"No kidding. Weiss hates Princess. I called Blake Bookworm once, and she only gave me a look. Don't know what that means."

"Hmm…" We both thought about it.

"Whatever." I said. Ruby shook her head.

"Wish I knew." She answered back.

Weiss: Weiss, like she promised my mom, helped me in my academics, mainly, but she also was teaching me 'battle efficiency' or something like that. We would sit in the library as she lectured me on various topics, or lecture me even on off days.

"Look Kyle, it's important for you to not only have a strong body as a Huntsman, but a strong mind. I'm sure Professor Goodwitch and Professor Oobleck stressed that on you." She told me.

"They sure did. But I REALLY like punching things. Like Yang." I told her while I wrote.

"I need to grade that review when you're done, by the way." She told me. "I promised your mother you would get good grades, and I intend to go all the way on it, even if we don't necessarily like or agree with each other."

"Princess, it's cool."

"Shut up, Sapphire." I broke my pencil.

"Can't I call you Princess just ONCE without dealing with THAT name I don't want to be called?" I asked her.

"No." She replied haughtily, smirking widely. Good thing we were in the library, or I would have slugged her. And she knows it. "Kyle, just finish the review, and then we'll go to our battle practice."

"Okay." I told her, pulling out a new pencil.

"This is open book, thankfully. We're not dealing with a big test yet." She told me. As I finished, she studied my answers while looking at her answer key.

"Uh huh… Mm hmm… Oh… Okay… Yeah…" I saw her marking a lot of them. I couldn't see what she was marking, though. Her grading always makes me nervous. I saw her write words, too. I was twiddling my fingers, with small beads of sweat coming down my head.

"As I thought." She said. I gulped. "This was adequate. You have a C+."

"WOO! Bringing dinner to the table!" I quietly yelled.

"You still need study help. Maybe Blake can help you with this as well." She said. "I wouldn't be super happy about a C+, by the way." She said. I nodded.

"I understand, Weiss."

"One or two of these will be passable for you, but I don't want to be held back a year because you couldn't get a B or an A. But… that is why I'm helping you. You're a slight liability at the moment… but only a SLIGHT one." She said. I rolled my eyes at her, not caring if she noticed.

"If only you went to Signal or something…" She said again.

"Are we going to combat practice now, or…?"

"Yes. Follow me to the training grounds, if you would." She said. I just followed her, and saw her with Myrtenaster out as she had a dummy before her.

"Normally, I'd have a giant knight to fight, but considering your current skill level, we'll go with this."

"Weiss…"

"Kyle, please understand. I'm not trying to make you fight more than you could handle. Besides, Yang and Blake both told me about your problem with the Ursa the first day of school."

"But I am WAY better than that now! I can kill an Ursa with no effort on my-"

"Kyle… you muscled it. You didn't use a strategy."

"It's a savage creature. I didn't have time to…"

"Just watch and listen."

"Excuuuuuse me, Princess!" I literally saw a vein bulge on her forehead, and the cylinder on her sword changed to the blue one.

"Uh oh." I said. She rushed at me charged up by her glyph, and I got struck, encased in a solid block of ice.

"Let THIS be a lesson to you. Do not EVER call me Princess while I have access to my weapon!" She yelled.

"Gaahh…" was the noise I made through the ice. She made the cylinder go red, and then she melted me out with fire.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Now, will you watch me and see how you can still be somewhat precise, especially with big, metallic, clumsy hands like yours?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. Now, observe. And please try to focus ONLY on my blade."

"Yes, Weiss." I watched her blade now. As I focused on the tip of it, she was moving incredibly fast, making cuts in the dummy I could barely detect. The Schnees seem to all be good at this from what I did learn from her. Almost everyone had the ability to use a sword like Myrtenaster. I just wasn't expecting to see it done this well. Once she was done, she curtsied to the dummy.

"Um…" I released a sweatdrop behind my head.

"Did you follow that at all?" She asked.

"I followed the cuts. Not the blade itself." I said, still amazed.

"I took it easy on you back at our last battle, because you weren't that skilled yet. Plus, Yang would have had my head."

"You said you wouldn't murder me."

"Also because of that. Now, I'll get a fresh one, and I want you to keep in mind the vulnerable areas we discussed last week."

"Makes sense." She set up a fresh one.

"The gut and face would be the best places for you to hit. I don't expect you to be fast, but you need a good rhythm regardless. Don't waste your Dust either, because you still need control."

"Not on a dummy. Come on. What do you take me for? An imbecile?"

"Maybe the first few days of school, but you do have a brain in there. I want you to use it."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, walking to the dummy now. I took a deep breath to see if it would help.

"And… go!" She monitored me as I slugged the dummy repeatedly. I did have a bop bag at home, thankfully, so I used this the same way I used my bop bag. I made one big gut punch, with my fist bursting through its gut.

"Whoa!" I said.

"That is what you would do to someone who doesn't have an Aura at all. It's also what would happen if YOU got hit that hard, since your gauntlets suppress your Aura exponentially." I gulped.

"That's scary." I said.

"I bet it is. You remind me of when I was starting this. Of course, I was much younger, but it is a fact. My older sister, Winter, taught me everything she knew, and I want to pass on as much of my knowledge to you as I can… because Ruby said so…"

"And my mom." I interrupted.

"And your mother." She said. "We still have a long way to go. One day, you could fight the giant knight that I usually did, but until then, you'll stick with me holding back. Got it?"

"Of course. You said that last time, too, I think."

"I did?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm… I don't remember it quite like that, but I'm glad you understand. Now…" She drew her sword again.

"Show me what you already are capable of."

"My max, huh?"

"I need to see exactly how well you stack up."

"Gotcha!" I rushed at her right away. She sidestepped at a speed faster than I could see. I saw a glyph on the ground, then saw her coming back to my left. I caught her blade before it hit me, and I tried to slug her in the gut, when she flipped over top of me, kicking me with her boot to my right cheek. I stumbled back.

"Come on!" She yelled. I boosted myself at her this time, and she swung her blade down, deflecting my gauntlet, and then she swung it up, knocking me backwards a few feet. I felt a small cut on my cheek.

"Oops. That was a little closer than I intended…" She said.

"Whatever. We're not done."

"Agreed." She got a glyph up in front of her as I hopped at her again. It bounced me away as she used another glyph to launch herself at me, and she went to slash me in the air. I charged my gauntlets with Lightning Dust, then caught her blade, and then slugged her with an enhanced punch. We both fell to the ground as I rushed for her, giving her an overhand punch, knocking her head down, then I gave her an uppercut, knocking her upwards. When I went to jump at her, she saw me, and I saw her cylinder change from red to green. She then pointed Myrtenaster at me, blasting me into the ground with a tornado. It left a small crack in the floor, and she came back down, going for an impaling strike, but I brought my gauntlets in front of her blade, holding it back.

"Good reflexes, I have to admit." She told me. She then flipped away as I tried to use a sound burst to launch her, but she moved at her choice instead of mine. I ended up pushing myself into the ground more. I got up, and as my gauntlets were turning into cannons, I saw her coming at me again. I couldn't reconvert them, and was forced to fire the orbs, so I did. My absorption of their recoil has also improved significantly, so I stayed still, but I noticed her glyph made her move, and I was slashed again. I didn't even see her move! I fell to my knees, only feeling a cut across my side that was not deep, thankfully.

"That would have killed you if I intended it to." She told me. I nodded, panting.

"Sorry for the cuts, but I think we can agree that I won for today."

"Yeah… Sure…" I said, panting.

"One day, we'll need to get you to control your instability. You'll be much more powerful then." She explained.

"Can we go back to lesson plans?" I asked her. She sheathed her sword, nodding, as my cannons became fists again, and I reloaded my Dust.

Blake: Blake's style of helping me was based on improving my stealth. Since I was less strength-based… if that's the proper word, than Yang, I should be able to sneak around better. We were back in the Emerald Forest, like when Ruby was training me on speed.

"These exercises are going to be pretty simple, honestly." She said, putting her book down for a moment.

"Like, how?" I asked her.

"I'm the stealth mistress on the team, apparently."

"That's why you're Agent Blake." I said.

"What happened to Bookworm?"

"I couldn't tell if you were offended or not, so I stopped using it for that."

"It sounds better." She smiled. I just rubbed the back of my head. "Don't get full of yourself. We haven't even started yet."

"So, what are we doing out here?"

"Stealth exercises. We're both supposed to sneak around the forest and try to find each other while the other isn't looking."

"Um… I may be faster than Yang, but… I make a lot of noise. I can't move fast otherwise."

"We'll see how this fares for now. If it's that bad, we'll try something else." She said. "Now, let's start."

"Wait a-" She vanished, and I began to move. This just seemed a tad unfair. She had that shadow clone… substitute… whatever it is Semblance, and I barely have access to mine. Plus, I suck at sneaking. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I looked through the trees, trying to hear her out. She was so silent. How was I supposed to know when she was near me or not?! I rolled into a bush, and began looking up from it. I heard a twig snap, and rolled towards another bush. There is no way she's going to easily catch me. I poked my head out again, then pulled it back in immediately.

"Hi." I heard. Blake was in the bush with me. I hopped out.

"WAH!" I hopped out of the bush as she walked out.

"Too easy?" I asked her.

"That was the… second bush I checked." She answered.

"Crap."

"New idea." Blake said. "We'll worry about the forest later. After all, you did manage to sneak past the White Fang. That wasn't easy."

"Blake…"

"Yes?"

"Are you SURE you didn't hear anything else about my Dad? Torchwick said he was dead."

"No. I just know where he was last seen. I wasn't there myself." She said. I feel like she's hiding something from me about this, but I didn't want to not trust her. She's my partner now, like Yang is. I gave her the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

"Let's try looking around the academy for each other instead. It may be a fairer place to sneak around in."

"Yeah." We went inside the academy.

"Okay. Remember. Same goal as before. Just try to be stealthy about it." Blake said. I nodded.

"3… 2… 1… Now." Blake said. We split up, and took different routes. Once we left each other's sights, the exercise began anew. As we scrambled, I was scrambling through the dorm hallways, trying to find things to hide behind and checked every hallway before I moved. I had not yet found her, and this game of hide and seek was still going on. I got to our dorm, and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were all gone. I tiptoed in, seeing Blake wasn't secretly hiding somewhere in there, to my knowledge, and noticed I was all alone, and she couldn't stop me from reading her book! But we were still on a stealth exercise… Maybe I could use it as a bargaining chip? No. I would just read it. So… I grabbed it, and slid under the bed. Hiding right under her nose. She wouldn't expect it. I then flipped the book open, and began reading. I had to know why this was for her eyes only! YES! MUHAHAHA! As I read, my eyes got wide. This was a… Oh God. My eyes were glued as I kept reading. This book was very intricate about its love scenes. Dang. I was enticed and absorbed. So much so, I forgot about the passage of time. Blake then walked into the room.

"KYLE! I know you're in here! I've checked every other place in this academy!" She then turned her head, and gasped when she saw Ninjas of Love was gone.

"Kyle… Show yourself, please. I know you have my book now. The one meant only for my eyes!" I was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Do I return it, or do I hold onto it and hope she looks elsewhere? I heard a sword get unsheathed.

"This is your last warning." She silently said. I slid the book out, while it was closed. She sheathed her sword back, then looked under the bed. I was sweating profusely, and crawled out.

"Did you like it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"From what I did read." I replied.

"What did you read?"

"Enough. Sasami just got to see the love of her life and they began hitting it off. Her and Hashirama, I mean. They got intimate and stuff."

"How about we go to the store I got this so you can finish it, since you seemed to like it so much." She asked.

"That would be…" She looked me in the eye while holding her copy.

"Now, I will only tell you this ONE more time. Stay out of my collection. There are things that would scar Ruby in here."

"I can see that."

"Good. Since I won for today, we'll just get you that book." We walked out to get it together. This was going to be a good day today, I could immediately tell. As we said, we went to Tukson's Books to find it. There was one in stock. As we left, I was already re-engulfed.

"Already with your head back in it? Maybe we should start calling you Bookworm." She said. I rolled my eyes. She smirked, and we were soon back at the front yard of the academy reading our copies of the book.

"Oh God. They're into THAT." I commented. Blake nodded.

"Is there a fanbase for this?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She told me. I grinned, and she laughed back.

"You're definitely different from a lot of people." She told me.

"I get that a lot. Mostly from Mom."

"I can see why." I think we're friends now because of this.

Yang: If I had to describe my training with Yang… it would be like saying your objective for the day was to smash through a brick wall with nothing but your bare fists. No Aura or Semblance, and that wall fought back. I was punched into a corner of the ring, panting furiously. By the way, we were dressed up differently for this. Yang was in her pajama top, and workout shorts, wearing yellow and black boxing gloves. I just took my jacket off, and changed to shorts instead of my signature pants. Since I had to wear my gloves for my Semblance, they let me stick with it. Besides, Yang didn't seem to mind me wearing them. I offered to put on real gloves while I wore rubber ones under regular gloves, but she said the Indigo Volt weapons were fine. I know why. I needed the extra oomph in my punches to get her to feel anything.

Yang said, "You know, you are learning from the different moves I taught you, but you still seem to be just fighting on instinct and not thinking at all." Weiss shook her head as I got to my feet, and charged at her. I gave her a right hook, which she blocked, and then she landed a gut punch. I froze, then clobbered her in the face, and kneed her in the gut, then elbowed her to the floor. She got up, and walloped me in the face. I almost spit out my mouth guard, but I kept it in. I spun around to keep my balance.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Ruby yelled. Yang bowed to her. "Not you, Yang! Kyle needs all the support he can get!" She replied to Yang's gesture.

"Ruby, we're sisters!" She replied back.

"Yeah, but I want Kyle to win one time… at least." She responded. Blake nodded.

"Part of the exercise is for him to try to win."

"Yeah… you're right." Yang said. I roundhouse kicked her in the face after she said that. As I went for a knockout blow, she caught my fist, and her fiery hair turned on.

"You didn't call a time-out…" I sheepishly replied. She smirked at me when she looked at me again, and thank goodness her eyes were still lavender.

"Yes. I didn't. You're right!" She yelled, kicking me in the gut, then pummeling me towards a corner. I tried blocking her combo, but I still felt the impact of Yang's hits. I know her Semblance is taking the force of a blow and using it to boost her power, but we haven't been fighting that long! She finally used an uppercut to get through my guard, then kicked me into the corner. She backed up, then took a deep breath.

"Oww…" I said.

"He's okay!" Yang yelled to the girls. They looked happy.

"Phew…" Ruby was relieved as I got up. I stumbled before growling, and swung at her again, but after one block, she gave me the red eyes, and I stopped.

"You're too beat up again." She told me.

"O…kay." I said, gulping.

"Kyle, I know you hate losing, but you REALLY need to actually use the skills we teach you." She said. "Is what we're teaching you rubbing off on you at all?"

"The one thing I seem to be sucking at is planning and using my tactics accordingly. Ask Weiss." I replied. The three ladies looked to Weiss.

"It's true." She replied. "He's good at learning, but not at applying. I don't know how that is even possible." Ruby looked to me.

"Kyle. When you're ready, I want you two to have another match. But I need you to use what you have learned. It doesn't matter if you win, or Yang wins… again… but you need to show how good you're getting! I mean, Cardin kicked your butt in one-on-one the other day!" She said. "And he sucks against Pyrrha!"

"Not a fair comparison. Pyrrha won a lot of championships in the past in Vacuo." I replied.

"You got me there…" Ruby replied. Yang sighed, and looked at me.

"Kyle." She said. I looked at her.

"Do you feel pressured having Ruby, Weiss, and Blake here?" The three of them got widened eyes.

"Yang!" They interjected.

"Let me finish." She said. "You're not used to audiences, are you?"

"N-no." I was ashamed to admit that, but with the announcement of the Vytal Festival Tournament happening soon… it made me feel like I would hold the team back more than I already was. She smirked.

"Tell ya what, Sparks. Let's make these one on one sessions for now, like with the other three. I'll see if that changes your performance at all, 'kay? Besides… It takes sparks to start a fire." She said, snickering. I chuckled, too, as the other three sighed.

"You three should finish your homework. I'll keep an eye on Kyle." She said. Ruby looked at me. I nodded.

"Please?" I asked her nervously. Ruby looked at Yang. Yang looked to me, then to her, and back at me. Weiss and Blake looked at each other.

"Okay." She said. "But don't do anything his mom wouldn't want you to do." She added.

Yang said, "Yes, Bossgirl."

"Hey!" I said. "That's my name for her."

"Okay." She said, putting up her hands. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake left, but Ruby looked back at us for a moment. Yang shooed her. She finally left the room.

"So… what do you want to-" Yang asked as I fell to the floor.

"I wanna take a nap." I told her. She decided to lie down next to me.

"I'll join you. You made me a little tired." She said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I replied. She laughed, and I laughed with her. As we laughed, I dozed off.

Later… I opened my eyes, seeing we didn't move at all, and Yang was still sleeping. I looked at the exercise equipment around the room, and began to ponder what I could possibly do to beat her. Each punch I land would only make her stronger depending on how hard I hit her. Is it possible for me to even beat her yet? Apparently I got her tired… Or she said that not to make me feel bad. I dunno at this point. When I got to my feet, Yang yawned, then got up.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You know I won't stop trying until I do win, right?" I asked her. She nodded, stretching. I followed her cue.

"You can bet your butt this'll happen the same way, right?" She smiled.

"You trying to push me?" I asked her.

"Anything to make you go 100%. Trash talk can pump someone up." She replied. "Sapphire." My veins on my forehead bulged.

"Take that back." I replied. She smirked.

"Make me." She said.

"BRING IT, BLONDIE!" I yelled. She had a tick on her head now.

"You're gonna regret that, Tesla." She told me. "By the way, you can call me sir." She added. We hopped into the ring right then and there.

"BRING IT, YANG!" I yelled. She growled.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME YOUR A GAME NOW!" She yelled back. "BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY GONNA BE A BRAWL!" We gave each other a battle cry after that, then began laughing.

"Okay, okay… enough trash talk." I said.

"So much for that…" She said.

"Oh, that was for real?" I asked.

"Kind of." She said.

"Okay, then. Prepare to get schooled!" I yelled at her. We both rushed at each other, throwing a punch into each other's cheeks. Yang immediately followed up with another left hook, then an overhand to knock me to the ground. I rolled away, getting up, and I swung my fist into her gut. She grunted, and nailed me in the gut with a knee. I backed up, and she began to push me into the corner of the ring with a Dempsey Roll. I was blocking it, but yet again, the impacts were really strong, and I could still feel them. She then used a high kick to pierce my block, and whipped the same leg down for an axe kick, knocking me to the floor. I tripped her to the ground, then went to punch her as she was down, but she caught my fist, and punched me in the face again, and whipped me into a neutral corner. I jumped at her, and faked out a punch, using a thrust kick to her gut. I then followed up with a spin kick to get her into a corner myself, and I began hitting her with jabs to keep backing her up, as she powered through my assault, and sent me backwards. I took another left to the gut, and a kick to the face. She then spun around, nailing me with a back kick, and spun around again, hitting me with an uppercut, and I flew into the air. She hopped up, punching me back into the ground with a gut punch. Her blows were getting stronger. I could have sworn she was already getting stronger. She then used a knee drop on my gut. I held in a yelp of pain that time. I swung at her, only to have my fist get caught. She was growling, and I headbutted her to get her off of me. I flipped to my feet, and drop kicked her face into the canvas of the ring, making a shockwave. She got up immediately, and I saw that her eyes were red now. I froze in fear.

"Not bad!" She yelled happily. She then rushed at me. I tried to punch her across the cheek when she caught my fist, smiling as she clobbered me, and I was sent flying backwards into the blue corner. Her hair was now lighting on fire. Was she enjoying this that much? I gasped, and saw her coming at me again. I charged my fist with lightning, hoping it would put her down. I hit her with a right hook, and she fell back again. "Now you use your Semblance?" She asked.

"I have to. You're using yours." I replied. She had that grin again.

"Well… there's justification there, I admit." She hopped at me, and I charged both of my fists to full. This was my only chance now. I just know that if I don't take her down fast, she's going to pulverize me into nothing. I grinned myself. We hit each other again. Her body shook as the lightning went through her. I then gave her an overhand to uppercut combo, and a front kick to the jaw, and then a double fisted smash to the top of her head, knocking her to the floor. She flipped back immediately, and then she nailed me in the gut. All of the wind flew out of me the moment she punched me in the gut. I coughed saliva at that impact. Wow… I took that, and lived? I fell to my knees as she got up.

"Come on…" She said. "You pushed me this far." My eyes narrowed, and I gave her a lightning uppercut to the chin. She caught my hand with her glove, and gave me a left hook followed by a right high kick to my jaw. I fell to the floor. She backed up, and took a deep breath.

"Phew…" She said. I got up, and stared her down.

"I'm still up." I replied.

"Sorry. I just… had a lot of pent-up anxiety. This is so weird for me." She said. She was calming down.

"How?"

"Fighting you is… fun." She said.

"That's good."

"Sparks start fires. That's just how things work…" She said.

"Maybe you just love fighting so much." I replied.

"Possibly." I said, still panting for breath.

"You still good?"

"I can keep going until you knock me out." I told her. She smiled.

"Kyle, I can't do that. This is just training and preparing you."

"Well, you certainly were on your way there…" I said to her.

"Kyle…"

"Let's finish this like a real fight!" I said. She froze.

"Only if you're certain." She told me.

"We've gone this far." I told her, getting to my feet, smirking.

"Okay." She smiled, turning her hair on fire, and her eyes red again. "I was feeling like I could finish it myself." She finished. I felt my lightning getting stronger, too. My gloves were setting out small sparks as I got up.

"Last punch seals it?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay…" I said. We jumped at each other, and made one final collision with both of our right straight punches. I literally felt a shockwave go through the room. I smiled as I fell.

"Thanks for going all out for once…" I said.

"It was certainly much more that last time, Kyle." She replied, calming down completely, looking normal again. My lightning died down, and I smirked.

"Are you saying that STILL wasn't your max?" I asked.

"Nope. Certainly pushed me this time, though. You do better when you're not being watched." She said.

"Can all of our training sessions be like this?" I asked her one more time. She laughed.

"Sure. If you insist, Kyle." She said. She gave me her hand, and pulled me up to my feet. I began stumbling, but kept my balance as she took off her boxing gloves. She helped keep me up as we walked to the room so I could really sleep for the night. I saw her looking to the windows opposite my face as she helped me there. I didn't think I needed the help, but I let her if it would make her feel better. We ended that night as usual, in our PJ's, then Yang snuggled me close.

"Sorry if I hurt you too much." She had said.

"It's okay. I made you fight me longer." I replied.

"Ruby looked worried when she saw the bruises on your cheek."

"They'll heal."

"Later than ours. I'm done."

"Aura is an awesome thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." We stopped talking. "See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, Sparks. Night."

"Sure. Bruiser."

"Huh?"

"Bruiser. That's your nickname."

"Sounds nice." She said. I was used to the snuggling by now, like I was used to being tired after training almost every day after class. Should I be worried about getting used to a girl snuggling me? This has been going on for weeks. Maybe Yang is a hugger. Actually, I'm sure she is. Maybe it's normal for her. "Well…" She said again. "I believe you're making good progress. You're WAY better than you were when we started. You've been paying attention to Weiss, according to her, so, you're doing very well. We're all proud."

"I should be thanking you all for wasting your time with me. I haven't done anything in return yet, and…" Yang turned me around slowly. I looked into her eyes.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, you've been MORE than welcome on the team. The K is not an afterthought as far as we're concerned."

"That's so nice to hear." I told her.

"Tell the others, too. They'll like it. Especially Weiss. She thinks you're not paying any attention."

"I am, though!"

"Your grades have been pretty good."

"I promised I wouldn't let you all down, and I have not yet. I'm feeling good about that."

"You certainly gave me a fight."

"I sure hope I did."

"And you used the lessons we taught you. You KNOW we're proud."

"Good night, Bruiser."

"Good night, Sparks." I turned myself back over, and dozed off, finally. Tomorrow was going to feel so good. Speaking of tomorrow…

The next day…

It was combat class, and I was cheering on Jaune when he was fighting Cardin, even though Jaune was losing.

"JAUNE! STOP TOYING WITH HIM AND KICK HIS ASS!" I yelled, trying to encourage him to fight harder. Maybe not the wisest words of advice, but… Hey. Why not? Jaune then ran at Cardin, who dodged his next sword swipe, and then he swung his mace into Jaune, knocking him across the floor, and making him drop his shield.

"Oh God…" I said. Jaune then rushed at Cardin, who blocked his sword swing with the mace.

"This is the part… Where you lose." Cardin told him.

"Over my dead… OOF!" Jaune got kneed in the gut, making him drop his sword now. Cardin then raised his mace in the air, and was about to drop it onto him when Glynda said, "That's enough, Cardin." I shook my head.

' _So much for encouragement.'_ I thought. The bars they showed had Cardin at full green, and Jaune in low red.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament styled duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match." Ruby, Pyrrha, and I had been sitting there at that point. Pyrrha's face was straight, not showing any emotion. If anything, I thought she'd be a little mad. Ruby looked like she felt bad, and I just looked mad at Cardin. Prick's been annoying me since Day… 2 or 3 of school here. I forget. Keep in mind, this happened when none of my teammates were around me at the moment, and I had just got my lunch together.

Flashback to two weeks before…

"KYLE!" Ruby yelled, signaling where I should sit. I was about to go there, when I got blocked by Cardin and his mooks. Russel, Dove, and Sky.

"O… Kay…?" I asked, looking around.

"Hey, Tesla. I think you and me need to talk for a moment."

"If it's about lunch, I already have plans."

"Yeah. With the girls."

"And what might you be insinuating?"

"I know you're not exactly the strongest of us guys here, but being on a team of chicks?"

"Hey. The teams were entirely random and you know it."

"Not the point. How can you be OKAY with this?"

"Are you saying I'm one of the girls just because I'm on a team full of them?"

"Cut around the crap. I like you, Tesla." I don't think my last name ever meant anything to this asshole… Seriously. I guess he never heard of my Dad. It seemed to affect everyone else in the school in some way, but this guy seemingly knew nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you really don't. So, since we have both established we don't like each other, I suggest we move on and-" I got blocked off by Russel, the guy with the green mohawk.

"Cardin isn't done speaking to you yet." He said.

"My partner here is right. Why do you feel so good siding with the girls? Are you really one or something?" My anger peaked for a moment. I saw Ruby out of the corner of my eye getting Yang's attention.

"I am not really one, if you must know, but I will tell you one thing."

"Oh?" Sky asked me. He had long gray hair, and looked almost exactly like Cardin.

"You four are interrupting my lunch, and I only have half an hour until my next class. So, if you would kindly…"

"If you would kindly….. See? Just like a girl! They're already rubbing off on him!" Cardin said as his friends laughed. Dove then knocked over my tray. I was about to attack him, when I heard a "Hey. I believe this one's ours." My teammates were already there.

"Hi. You may have met me. Yang?" Yang said. Cardin didn't look worried.

"Yeah? So? What are you going to do? Boob me to death?" They all began laughing again, when Yang's eyes got red.

"Last warning, boys." She told them. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked like they were getting ready to brawl themselves. I was at that point already.

"' _Last warning boys… Ooh, I'm a girl and I_ AAGH!" Yang clobbered Cardin into the wall behind me, leaving a Cardin shaped indent.

"Anyone else want a piece?" Yang asked them. They shook their heads at her. "Good. Now, use your money, and get a replacement lunch for my partner. Now." She said. Russel, Dove, and Sky scrambled, and got the lunch together.

"Good." Yang told them, patting Sky on the head.

"No one picks on this one but us!" Ruby hollered, making everyone look at her. Weiss and I facepalmed, leading me to hold my head for a moment. Metallic facepalming is never good.

"Oops." Ruby said, holding the back of her head. We got to the table as I got a replacement lunch.

"Thanks, guys, but I think I could handle myself." I said.

"Not against all of Team CRDL at once." Weiss said. "And especially not Cardin." I gave her a deadpan expression.

End flashback.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy." Jaune looked at his scroll as she said this. "We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said, leaving the arena.

"Remember students, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms arrive in Vale, so keep practicing." Right… the Festival. That means tournament. That means I can't fight in it. All I can do is hope my teammates win the championship. I can prepare for the next one. I'll be way more ready then than now. There's no way I'd be good enough to fight all these other students this year. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all looked so excited to hear this, while Pyrrha and I backed off in surprise.

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Pyrrha hung her head down, and so did Jaune. I decided to go up and try and get Jaune up as the bell rang. As I got him to Pyrrha, who also stood up to take Jaune to the cafeteria, the girls all surrounded me.

"The tournament! I CAN'T WAIT!" Ruby yelled.

"The organization… the planning… OOH!" Weiss said.

"I can't WAIT to destroy all the other kingdoms' students and take the championship for Beacon!" Yang said. I laughed nervously, then looked disappointed.

"Kyle?" Ruby asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's get some grub." I said, walking ahead of them. Ruby and Yang looked at each other worriedly, and I heard Weiss talking.

"There's no way he'll be ready for the tournament then. Besides. They'll only let up to four of us fight at a time." She had said. I shook my head as I ran. I didn't need that affirmation. I knew I wasn't going to be ready by then. Yang and Ruby had gone up to me, stopping me.

"Kyle, it's okay! Really!" Ruby said.

"Well… she's right." I told them. Weiss looked down, feeling bad.

"Look. It's like I said a few nights ago. You are not an afterthought. You are just as much a member of our team as the rest of us. You're just… not as… experienced…" She immediately looked like she regretted saying that. "Point is… we have never treated you as anything less than us. You're a part of our team. For the long haul." Yang added.

"Let's just get Blake." I said, running back to meet up with her.

"Kyle!" Ruby yelled to me. I turned to look at her. "I promise. We'll win for you! Okay?" She had said. I smiled back.

"Okay." I simply said back. When we met up with Blake, and got our lunches, it was time for story time with Nora! My favorite part of lunch!

"There we were… In the middle of the night…" She said. Yang and I were engrossed in this. Blake was reading her book. Ruby looked worried, Weiss was checking her nails, Jaune was playing with his fork, and Pyrrha was fixated on Jaune.

"It was day…" Ren interjected. I also loved how Ren corrected every part of her story. It was SOO amusing.

"We were surrounded by URSAI…" Nora kept going.

"They were Beowulves." Ren added.

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match! And in the end… We took them down, and made a boatload of Lien by selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Ugh… She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

"Tell it as many times as you want, guys." I told them. "I could hear these stories ALL DAY…"

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. I looked at him now, finally really noticing his plate and that he barely touched it.

"Oh, yeah! Why?" He responded.

"Well, you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said. Oh. That's why she was worried. I kinda thought it was me.

"Whoa, Jaune. There has to be something up. You barely touched your food…" I took note of it. Pyrrha looked at me funny for a moment. I gulped.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He made some nervous laughter after that. I sighed.

"I know how you feel…" I said.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha mentioned. Yep… That. He was messing around with a rabbit Faunus.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes?" Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby bluntly said. I had to interject.

"And his friends are lunch haters!" I yelled.

"They are?!" Nora asked me.

"YEAH!" I yelled to her. Ren sighed.

"Another one?" Ren said. Blake pulled me back down. I had been sitting between her and Yang the whole time.

"Please! Tell me one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said, yet again with nervous laughter.

"I can name three." I said. "The time he rapidly flung his arms around at you, scaring you… The time when you were getting in class, and he activated your shield as you were going in, blocking the doorway… AND the day we were given our rocket-propelled lockers, when he shoved you in one, and sent you flying all the way to the city!"

"Wow." Weiss said. "You remember all of that, and you still have trouble getting a 'B' on the mock tests I give you?"

"Hey. Those tests are hard." I responded. Weiss went back to her nails.

"I didn't land THAT far from the school…" Jaune said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"OOH!" Nora yelped. "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"AND HIS SPINE!" I added.

"Don't encourage her." Ren told me. I sat back down in a hurry, with a Weiss facepalm, and a laugh from Yang. Ruby chuckled too.

"Guys, it's fine. It's not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Doesn't make it better." I said to him, when Velvet said, "Please stop…" I saw Cardin pulling on one of her rabbit ears.

"I told you they were real." Cardin said.

"What a freak!" His friend, Russel added. Velvet walked off.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said.

"You're not the only one." Blake added.

"Must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang added. My right eye twitched.

"No." Blake said.

"Blake… come on…" I said.

"No." She argued. I chucked my plate at Cardin, which had mashed potatoes. It got him square in the back of the head.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!" He yelled. Everyone stayed down, including me, but I gave a victory sign under the table.

"What did I just tell you?!" Blake whispered.

"Do we break his legs now?" Nora whispered.

"No." Ren responded.

"Aww… you're no fun." She said back.

"Jaune-y boy!" Cardin yelled, seeing Jaune was still standing up from earlier.

"Oh no…" He said.

"You threw this! Now you need to pay!" Pyrrha gasped. I jumped to action.

"No, Cardin. That was me." I said. "And you've been picking on a friend of mine for a while. Not cool, man."

"Oh, Girly-boy Tesla thinks he can take me on now, huh?" Cardin said. I squinted at him.

"You have ten seconds to take that back, shitstick." I told him. Yang tried pulling my jacket down.

"Kyle!" She said. I stayed up.

"No, Yang. A man must stand up for himself, and his friends." I got in front of Jaune, who was beginning to freak out.

"Dude! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Standing up for you, pal." I said.

"Can't you do it a different way?!" He asked me. I shook my head. Cardin took a swing at me, but I ducked under him, and charged up a sound burst, launching him through the cafeteria into the wall. Russel, Dove, and Sky all looked surprised.

"Yeah." I told them. "I always wear my weapon." Blake was looking very angry now. Jaune scrambled away, trying to get out of the crossfire. I grinned at the other three, who all ran at me.

"Fucking chodes…" I whispered. I blasted the three of them away, too.

"That was for the Faunus girl!" I yelled after them, as they hit the wall, too. Cardin got back up, growling.

"You're dead meat, Tesla!" He yelled. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all got in front of me.

"If Kyle's getting in trouble, we're all going with him!" Ruby said.

"If you want him, you go through us!" Yang said. Blake shook her head.

"Why am I doing this…" She said, as Weiss got out her blade.

"Stand back, he still needs to get his A's and B's." She said.

"WEISS!" I yelled.

"Yep. I always need to embarrass you." She responded.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Glynda come in. "What happened here?" She asked me.

"Well… if you must know…" I said. "Cardin here was bullying a rabbit Faunus, and I decided to teach him why bullying is wrong."

"By blasting him into the wall?" She asked me.

"Well… they only seem to understand a good beatdown." I said.

"Very well, you've earned yourself ANOTHER afterschool detention until dinner. Class time excluded."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at her.

"And Cardin… you too. Come on." Glynda said to him.

"Professor Goodwitch, he-"

"You were about to attack him, and now is not the time for a fight. Wait for combat class for that one." She told him. As we left the cafeteria, I saw the rabbit girl, who had apparently seen the whole thing. She was smiling at me. I just smiled back, still following Glynda and Cardin to their 'detention room', supposedly being Professor Port's room. Port was sitting at the main desk.

"You again, Mr. Tesla… and Mr. Winchester. What a surprise!"

"They both instigated a fight in the cafeteria. Kyle's teammates were defending him, and it started supposedly because Cardin was bullying a female Faunus. I took him here because of instigated fighting." She told him.

"Very well." Professor Port said. "You know the drill, Kyle."

"Sure do." I replied. Honestly, this was only my second time here, but Ozpin did let me have it for coming here the first time. He'll probably have some words for today, too. Cardin and I sat on opposite sides of the room, as Glynda left.

"So, would you boys like to hear a story about my early days as a Huntsman?"

"Sure." I said. Cardin looked at me angrily as I shrugged.

"Cardin, this is a good one. Now… when I was a young boy…" I tuned him out to look back at Cardin. I just smirked.

"You're dead..." He worded with his mouth.

"You're just answering for your wrongdoing is all…" I mouthed out back. He bared his teeth at me, as if I cared. I just felt it was time for him to answer for what he did. We walked into Oobleck's class later, as I walked in, I was offered the seat next to the rabbit girl I helped earlier, by her herself. I looked to Blake, who nodded the okay, as Pyrrha took her spot. I sat next to the rabbit girl, in the row in front of Weiss.

"Hey." Weiss whispered. I looked up to her.

"Hi." I said.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"She offered." I answered back. "No big deal. I was going to take the seat next to Blake, but then she offered just now." Rabbit girl wasn't paying any attention to this.

"O… kay. I always thought you wanted to sit next to one of us. Or one of Team JNPR if we're not there."

"Not today apparently… I know it's weird, sitting apart from me, but…"

"It's fine." She said, going back to looking at Oobleck.

"Thanks." The rabbit Faunus said to me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. He's been messing with one of my buddies since school began." I told her.

"I bet sitting in detention alone with him was rough."

"It actually made it more interesting. Kept Professor Port from boring me to death."

"Wow. Oh, my name's Velvet."

"Kyle Tesla's my name."

"I thought it was Sapphire." Oh. She was there when I was put on Team RWBYK…

"I refuse to be called that."

"Makes sense, I suppose. It made you sound more feminine."

"True." I replied.

"And you said Tesla was your last name?"

"The one and only."

"Is Kalin Tesla your father?"

"His one and only." (A/N: I meant to change brother and sister in an earlier chapter to friend in editing, but it never went through.) She smiled.

"You have his eyes." She's referring to the Tesla Blues.

"Not his beard though, thank goodness." Velvet chuckled.

"Nice meeting you." I told her.

"You too." She replied. Oobleck got our attention by clearing his throat, then began with the lesson.

Later…

Jaune was snoring as Oobleck kept talking. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly referred to as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie!" He stopped to sip only what I assume was his coffee, which made me blink in surprise. It's so hard to keep track of his position as he's moving.

"Now!" He continued, "While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of this uprising can still be seen to this day!" Everyone's gaze kept following him as he zoomed around the room, but this is not good for people that tunnel vision easily, like myself. I always lose him for a brief moment before I find him again, and while Oobleck is my favorite professor here, he is very hard to follow, and Weiss always sees me after his classes to see if she can tell I was listening or not. As he sipped his drink again…

"Now…" He zoomed again, making me refocus. "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?" One guy raised his hand, and then Velvet slowly raised hers. I sighed to myself.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He sipped his drink again. He must run out of energy really fast.

"I mean, I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand, and I did at the same time.

"Mr. Tesla! Finally contributing!" He said.

"Thank you. The battle at Fort Castle, right?" I asked him. I looked to Weiss, and she sighed, then just gave me a nod of approval with a straight face.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?!" Suddenly, Jaune said, "Hey!" and Oobleck ran to him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" I was getting ready to answer it again myself, man… Then I saw Cardin snickering to himself, and sighed angrily. Guess I need to give him a more thorough pounding. I could feel Blake's stare at this point, though, and I looked to Blake to see her angry. I gulped.

"Uhhhhhh…. The answer…" Oh God, Jaune was going to pull something out of his ass… No…. "The advantage… the Faunus had… over that guy's stuff… Uh, Binoculars!" My face fell to the desk, surprising Velvet slightly. Oobleck sipped his drink as I heard Cardin's laugh in the middle of everyone else's.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject! And Mr. Tesla, Please get your head off the desk. It is not nap time." Oobelck said.

"Yes sir." I said, getting my head up as Cardin began to answer.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said. My eye twitched again, and yet again, I felt Blake's evil stare, making me stop.

Pyrrha had said, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Cardin got mad, looking to her.

"What, you got a problem?"

"No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growled.

Blake added, "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said the last sentence while looking at Cardin, and the class was "OOOHH"-ing at Cardin, who got up from his seat. Mine was the loudest as well.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said, then zoomed up to Jaune, snapping me to full attention again. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Jaune, after laughing himself, said, "Ooh…" As we began leaving class, I saw Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora leaving together, then Pyrrha staying behind, and I got back together with Weiss and Blake.

I said, "Agent Blake, PERFECT work on the back sass of Cardin back there! You BURNED him good!" Blake sighed.

"Thanks…" She said after the sigh.

"And Weiss, your tutoring is really helping! I actually remembered an answer! I feel so good again!"

"Thank you, Kyle, but aren't you supposed to be making your way to Professor Port's classroom? Detention is resuming again." Weiss told me.

"Shootin' me down, huh, Weiss?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Only for your own good. You're lucky that detention was only for today." She said, walking back to our dorm. I sighed, walking back to Port's classroom. When I got there, I saw Cardin wasn't there, but something was on Port's desk.

"Mr. Tesla. Good to see you again. Hopefully for the last time on my office hours, I hope."

"I'll work towards it, sir." I told him. Port knows he's my least favorite professor, but I try not to be a dick to him when he's forced to deal with me, like on detention time.

"I have a note that Ms. Scarlatina wanted me to give you. You trying to steal her heart?"

"Not really… I just got back at Cardin for her is all." He handed me the note.

"I see… Well, she wanted me to give this to you regardless. Where IS Mr. Winchester?"

"He's with Professor Oobleck-"

"DOCTOR Oobleck."

"Doctor?"

"Yes. He insists upon it, but it's because he IS a doctor, unlike Ms. Goodwitch and I. Thank you for informing me, and I shall be supervising you while you're here. Do your readings, study for upcoming tests, whatever you must do, Mr. Tesla. I'll let you go at lights out time."

"Of course, Professor Port." I said, walking to my assigned desk. I opened the note right away, and read it to myself.

"Dear Kyle,

I wanted to thank you for helping me out today. I didn't need it, really, but you insisted on it because you saw an injustice, and tried to right it. I apologize that I got you dragged into detention with Professor Port. I hear it's very boring. I've never gone there myself, and I'm a second year student! I also hope Ozpin isn't mad at you for this. Maybe telling him why you're there will make him ease up slightly…? I don't really know.

Also, it's been a while since a human that wasn't on my team did something like that for me, and that does mean a lot. Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi might want to talk to you later, but for now, I'll tell them what happened, and hopefully they're not mad at you either, but I doubt it. The worst that might happen is Coco might slap your butt, but she only does it to us, so you should be safe from it.

Again, thanks, and I hope we can be friends later. You seem like a nice guy… and all…

Velvet." I put the note away.

"Slap my butt?" I asked myself. I shrugged, and dove into my schoolwork. I had to finish writing an essay about my experiences with hunting Grimm on my own, anyway. As I wrote, I thought about what was up with Jaune. He has been kinda messing up in school. Granted, I was, too, but Team RWBY are all helping me with it as much as possible, and I have been applying myself for their sake, also to not make my Mom angry with me. Does he need help with his schoolwork like I do, too? I'll try asking him about it later when I get out of here. I'm sure we can work something out when it's time for Weiss' turn to help me, and he is attracted to her. She might not like it, but she might understand if I explain it to her. Speaking of explaining, I heard the door open, and I saw Ozpin walking in.

"Good evening, Professor Port." He said.

"Headmaster. It's nice to see you at this hour. Did you wish to have a word with Mr. Tesla?" I buried my face into my paper when I heard that.

"I'd like to hear his side of the story, because I heard two different tellings of it. One from Glynda, who I know didn't see the entire thing, and this bunch of second year students saying one of them witnessed it herself. I'd like him to clarify it for me." Ozpin said. Second year students? Was he mentioning Velvet?

"Why of course." Port said.

"I know you've been overhearing us, Mr. Tesla. You're not in any additional trouble. I just want to hear what you have to say."

"Yes, Headmaster." I replied, packing my books and papers away. Good thing I was only one paragraph away from finishing it at that point. I walked out with Professor Ozpin. When I did, I saw Velvet, out of the school uniform, with a girl wearing a black beret, a darker skinned guy in an orange shirt, and a very tall guy with a sword on his back. I almost froze in place when I saw him, but kept following Ozpin. We stopped when we got to them.

"Kyle, is Velvet the girl you helped today?" Ozpin asked. Velvet walked up to me.

"Did you read the note?"

"I did. Thanks." I told her.

"As I understand it… Velvet said you stuck up for her because Cardin was picking on her in the cafeteria. You did not just attack him for no reason?"

"Y-yes." I answered. I was still intimidated by the towering guy. He was a full head taller than Ozpin was, almost dwarfing me.

"That is all I wished to know. I also wanted you to meet Team CFVY."

"Hi. Name's Coco." The girl in the beret said.

"Fox." The darker skinned guy said.

"Yatsuhashi. Velvet's partner." He walked closer to me, making me look right up at him. I gulped quietly. "I would like to thank you for backing Velvet up today. She did not need it, but the way you did so was brave, if somewhat stupid as well." He outstretched his hand. I shook it, and MAN did this guy have a grip!I almost felt my gloves crack. I was too scared to really feel somewhat offended.

"Headmaster Ozpin tells us your Kalin Tesla's son." Coco said. I nodded to her.

"You ok, kid?" Coco asked as she lowered her glasses so I could see her eyes.

"Y-yeah! Sorry. Yatsuhashi's height is kind of intimidating." Yatsuhashi chuckled.

"Perhaps. I apologize for scaring you." He said. Fox had his arms crossed.

"He also tells us you're new to this Huntsman thing. You certainly have the attitude though. Gotta say that." Fox said, smirking. I nodded again.

"You ever have a problem with Cardin, or you just wanna hang out… Talk to us." Coco pulled up my scroll.

"Whoa!" She gave it back, and I saw my contacts had a 'Team CFVY' label. I smiled.

"You're okay." Fox told me.

"See ya." Yatsuhashi said. Velvet just waved bye while walking closer to Yatsuhashi. As they began walking off, I saw that Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi had all walked off, but not Coco yet. I then felt a smack on my butt.

"Nice hustle." Coco said with a straight face as she turned her back to me and walked towards her teammates. I didn't know how to take that, but I guess I'm their friend now. That's cool.

"You seem to be making new friends all the time, Mr. Tesla." Ozpin said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Go back to your dorm. I'm sure your team wants to see you." I nodded, walking back to my dorm. I saw Pyrrha walking back to the dorm opposite from us as I got to our hallway.

"Pyrrha?" I asked her. She stopped, looking at me.

"Hello, Kyle." She said.

"Are you… OK?" I asked.

"Not… exactly." She said. I never really talk to her unless her team and my team are around, so this was a little awkward.

"Did Jaune make it out of Oobleck's lecture yet?"

"Yes. He's… taking some time alone."

"Okay. Um… How's… Nora and Ren doing?"

"Kyle. Something's really wrong with Jaune."

"What?"

"You seem to be his best friend, and I would like to know if there's a way I can help him."

"Okay, Pyrrha. What's up?"

"He apparently got a hold of fake transcripts and was admitted into Beacon that way. I want to help him do better, and prove that he is capable of doing great things here, but… he doesn't want it."

"Oh. The muy macho alpha male routine. My Dad did that to my Mom a lot."

"It's worse than a parental argument. If someone else finds out, he could be expelled, and… my team would be without a leader."

"That's true…" I began to ponder.

"Next time you see Jaune, can you please urge him to consider allowing me to help him do better?"

"Kinda hard to undo the alpha male mentality. It usually undoes itself after a big enough incident, though."

"Are you sure it will work itself out?"

"I could say something, but it would probably make it worse." I said to her. She hung her head down.

"Oh…"

"Look, Pyrrha, it has nothing to do with you. I can say that."

"His great-grandfather, grandfather, and father were all heroes before him. He could never amount to it, and it's all he ever wanted to be, Kyle."

"Well, I guess we could test something, but it's a little risky."

"What is?"

"You pretend to flirt with me and be with me, I guess. It'll get him to talk to you."

"No."

"Understood." There was no way that was working, but it was the only idea I had.

"I will… consider it if it gets extreme. But I don't want to lie to him."

"Got it. Well, see ya later. Maybe next combat class? You and I have some unfinished business to attend to." I said. She finally allowed herself to giggle.

"We shall see. Good night."

"Good night, Pyrrha."

To be continued.

A/N: If anything seems like a HUGE romantic hint now, that is not my intention.


End file.
